Love Is a Fickle Thing
by Drake Clawfang
Summary: Inuyasha tries to rape Kagome, but Kouga races to her rescue. A new servant of Naraku will come to test their strength, and Kagome's feelings tear in two as she is faced with Inuyasha's mysterious depression and Kouga's newfound determination to mate her.
1. Kidnapped

Love Is a Fickle Thing 

Chapter 1 

Kidnapped 

"Sit boy!" a girl shouted. The odd command was followed by a loud thud and a string of curses that could put a sailor to shame.

"Dammit Kagome, you can't go back now!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Inuyasha I have another test, and it's on math! If I don't pass this test, I'll never bring my mark up enough, and I won't pass math at all!" Kagome shouted.

"Fine then, big deal! You don't need this 'skool' thing anyway, you spend most of your time here!"

"for now, but once we find the jewel shards, I'm gonna need a diploma to get a job! What am I gonna put on my resume, 'feudal youkai hunter'?"

"What's a resume?" Inuyasha wondered.

"It's a thing that…that's not the point! I'll be back in three days, so don't you dare come before then!"

"Fine, but if you're not back in three days, I'm coming through the well and dragging you back here myself!"

"Sit."

"Gah!" Inuyasha ate some more dirt. Kagome picked up her backpack and walked into the forest. Sango stuck her head out of Kaede's hut and shook her head as the hanyou told the ground how frustrating Kagome was.

"If you would just be more reasonable, Kagome wouldn't sit you so much." she sighed.

"I m resonble, tit's dat ench tat's ot!" Inuyasha sputtered.

"Huh?" Sango exclaimed. Inuyasha got up and spit out some grass.

"I am reasonable, it's that wench that's not!" he huffed, walking into Kaede's hut and sitting against the wall. "She's always wasting time! It took two days to get back here, she's going to be gone for another three days, and then another two days to get back to the last village! We've lost an entire week just for one test." He growled. Miroku nodded sagely.

"I am inclined to agree, Inuyasha.We spend a lot of time to come back here for Kagome to get back home. And the more time we waste, the more powerful Naraku becomes." he said. Inuyasha snorted.

"Exactly! That stupid wench can't seem to understand that..."Inuyasha stopped and sniffed the air. He growled and leapt out of the hut towards the well. Shippo looked up from his pocky.

"He's gonna get sat." he sighed.

- - - - - - - - - -

Kagome lifted her bag up onto her shoulder as the well came into view.

"Bakayasha." she muttered. "I can't spend all my time in the feudal era."

_'But you'd like to. Admit it, the idea of spending all your time with Inuyasha sounds nice. Tell me you wouldn't skip your tests if you could.'_

"But I can't. I need to pass so I can get into high school next year."

_'And high school. There, you can't just cruise through each subject, you need to keep your marks high to get the credit. And then what? Even more time studying, more time in your time, more time away from Inuyasha.'_

"Shut up, I'll make due. Who are you anyway?"

_"I'm the part of you that's smart enough to realize you can't live this double life forever.'_

"Oh." Kagome sighed, reaching the well.

"Kagome!" a voice called. Kagome looked towards the village to see Inuyasha running towards her.

"Inuyasha, I have to go..."

"Naraku's in the forest! C'mon, we can get him this time." Inuyasha grabbed her hand and pulled her into forest. Kagome cried out and dropped her bag as she tried to keep up with Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" she protested.

"Can you sense any jewel shards Kagome?' Inuyasha asked. Kagome shook her head.

"No, I don't think Naraku's here. Inuyasha?" No response. "Inuyasha?" no response. "Inuyasha!" she shouted. Inuyasha growled.

"Could you just shut up?" he roared, spinning around. he knocked Kagome in the back of the head, and she fell to the ground.

- - - - - - - - - -

Kagome groaned and opened her eyes. She sat up and looked around. She was in the back of a damp cave. a soft bed of moss lay under her. She rubbed her head.

"Where am I?" she murmured. She gasped as a pair of hands snaked around her waist. A pair of hot lips kissed her neck.

"I've been waiting for you to wake up." a masculine voice purred. Kagome gulped.

"Inuyasha?"

"Is there another?" the hanyou said, licking Kagome's neck. Kagome shuddered.

"Inuyasha...what are you doing?" she whispered. Inuyasha moved one of his hands down, and Kagome tensed as he rested it on her thigh.

"What I should have done a long time ago." Inuyasha replied. Kagome squirmed in his grasp.

"Inuyasha...we can't..." she hissed. Inuyasha smirked against her neck, dragging his fangs lightly over her pulse. His hand began to make it's way up her leg.

"Why not?" he asked.

"It's not right...I don't want this yet..." Kagome breathed. Inuyasha growled, and the hand around her waist tightened.

"I don't remember asking you if you wanted this." he said. Kagome's eyes widened.

"Inuyasha..."

"You think I don't notice the way your scent spikes when you see me? You think I don't notice how you blush when you bandage my chest? I know you want me Kagome."

"I do, but...not like this." she groaned. Her body was starting to get carried away as the hand on her leg reached it's destination. Her mouth fell open, and her eyes rolled back into her head.

"Inuyasha...stop." she murmured.

"Make me." he replied.

"What the hell?" a voice called. Inuyasha's head snapped up from her neck, and he growled.

"What do you want?"


	2. Rescue

Love Is a Fickle Thing

**Lover4Inuyasha; It won't be for several chapters yet, but I'll explain what's going on with Inu.**

**Quick note; 'ookami' will refer to the demon wolves that you see with Kouga sometimes.**

Chapter 2

Rescue

Inuyasha growled and looked up at the silhouette of Kouga against the light of the cave entrance. Even from inside the cave, the scent of Kouga's rage filled Inuyasha's senses.

"What the hell are you doing to my woman dog shit?' Kouga demanded. Inuyasha smirked.

"If you can't figure that out for yourself, you even dumber then I gave you credit for, wolf."

"I know what you're doing, care to explain why?" Kouga growled, marching inside the cave.

"Because we both want to." Inuyasha answered.

"You filthy lying half breed mutt, I heard her all the way through the forest, she doesn't want shit to do with you!" Kouga snarled.

"Really? I thought she wanted this too. What do you think Kagome?" he asked. The hand under Kagome's skirt moved, and Kagome let out a small moan. Inuyasha sneered at Kouga. "Sounds like a yes to me." He snickered. Kouga narrowed her eyes.

"Let go of her before I rip you in two."

"Like I told _my_ woman; make me." Inuyasha whispered. Kouga snapped. He snarled and lunged at the hanyou. Inuyasha shoved Kagome forward and bared his fangs. He caught Kouga's dive, rolled on his back, and kicked the wolf overhead into the back of the cave. Kouga shot to his feet and charged. Inuyasha's fists caught Kouga's, and the youkai spun and threw Inuyasha through the cave. The hanyou hit the stone wall and groaned.

He gasped and rolled to the side as Kouga's knee slammed into the cave wall where his head had been. Small pieces of rock rained through the cave, as Inuyasha lunged and sliced his claws at Kouga's legs.

"Those jewel shards are really starting to piss me off Kouga!" he yelled, trying to dig them out of his ankles. Kouga leapt back and gave the hanyou a roundhouse kick to the chin. Inuyasha's head snapped to the side as he hit the ceiling of the cave, before crashing down to the ground.

"K…Kouga…" Kagome groaned. Kouga stopped his assault and dashed to Kagome's side. He knelt down and cradled her head in his hands.

"Kagome, are you alright, are you hurt?" Kouga asked gently. Kagome turned to head to look at the wolf prince. Her eyelashes fluttered weakly.

"Help me…" she pleaded. Her head fell back. Kouga whimpered slightly and picked up Kagome and put her over his shoulder. He turned and leered as Inuyasha slowly climbed to his feet.

"I'm taking my woman home, dig shit." Kouga growled. "The nest time I find you near her, I swear I'll kill you." And with that, the wolf leapt out of the cave.

- - - - - - - - - -

The ookami at Kagome's knees whimpered and nuzzled her hand. The young miko was sitting inside Kouga's den, still unconscious. The ookami put its paws on Kagome's knees and pulled itself up to tenderly lick her cheek. Kagome groaned and slowly opened her eyes. At the reaction, the ookami put it's tongue out and yipped happily. Kagome chuckled slightly.

"You're acting like a dog, not a wolf." She told the ookami. Dog. Then the memories came back. Heading home. Inuyasha coming to get her. The cave. Tears sprung to Kagome's eyes as she remembered what had almost happened.

"Oh my god." She whispered. She put her head in her hands and cried. The ookami looked towards the mouth of the cave and barked. Hakkaku ran inside.

"Sister Kagome, you're awake!" he cried joyfully. He knelt down and put a hand on her shoulder. "How are you feeling?"

"How could he do that?" Kagome sobbed. Hakkaku looked up.

"Kouga! Sister's awake!" he called. Quick as a flash, the wolf prince was at Kagome's side.

"Kagome! How are you, speak to me!" Kouga urged. Kagome slowly lifted her head and stared at him through blurry eyes.

"Oh Kouga…how could he?" she whispered. Kouga put his arms around Kagome and slowly rocked her.

"Shhh….It's okay Kagome. I got you to safety, I'm not going to let him hurt you." He said, stroking her hair. She put her face into his chest and cried more.

"He said he'd protect me…" she mumbled.

"I know, I know. He's not here right now, I won't let him hurt you." Kouga said. Kagome sobbed and looked up through teary eyes.

"But I have to. I can't leave Shippo and Sango…" she murmured. Kouga bristled.

"Are you mad Kagome? There's no way in hell I'm letting you go near that bastard after what he almost did!" he growled. Kagome shook her head.

"I can't leave them Kouga."

"If you go, I go. I'll be damned if I let you go near that filthy half breed again Kagome." Kagome thought, then nodded.

"Fine. Just let me go back."

"You can go back in a few days. You need to clear your head, the kit and the taijya don't need to see you like this." Her tears finally stopping, Kagome put her arms around Kouga.

"Thank you for understanding." She whispered. Kouga smiled and pressed his lips to her forehead.

"Of course, koi." He whispered back. Kagome tensed as he kissed her, but let it slide. It just felt right.

"Sleep now Kagome. You need the rest." Kouga said, laying her on the hay. Kagome nodded, and for the third time that day, drifted away.

**Translations**

**Ookami; wolf**

**Koi; love**


	3. Popping the Question

Love is a Fickle Thing

**Well we certainly have some diverse reviewers! Two think it's not Inu that forced Kags, two are rooting for Kouga and Kags, and the rest wanna know what's going on! But are there any of you who don't?**

**nunofyorbiz; I've seen a whole bunch of rape fics. Kouga/Inu/Sess tries to rape Kags, and Kouga/Inu/Sess comes to the rescue. But there is a twist to this, don't worry. The really messed up ones are the ones where Kags gets raped, and falls for the one that did it. Yes, there have been fics like that, though I don't understand how you can love a guy who raped you! Kags excuse is that she loved Inu before hand.**

Chapter 3

Popping the Question

Kagome woke up to the smell of cooking meat. She turned over and saw Hakkaku building a fire. Kagome groaned and Hakkaku looked up from his work and smiled at Kagome.

"How are you now sister?" Hakkaku asked. Kagome sat up and smiled back.

"I'm ok I guess. Where are Kouga and Ginta?" she asked. Hakkaku fed some twigs into the fire and looked out the mouth of the cave. Kagome looked past him to see it was late, the sun was almost set.

"Kouga and Ginta went out to hunt. Ginta wanted him to stay to look after you, but Kouga wanted to make sure you would be able to eat." Hakkaku explained. Kagome nodded and stretched.

"Kagome, you're awake!" called Kouga, dashing into the cave. He threw down five rabbits in front of Hakkaku, who set about putting them over sticks. Kouga knelt in front of Kagome and smiled.

"It's too late to go back tonight. I'll take you in the morning, alright?" he asked. Kagome nodded. Behind them, Ginta ran panting into the cave. Kouga rolled his eyes. "Ginta, you should really try to keep up when we go hunting." He told his pack mate. Ginta nodded weakly and flopped down in the dust. Kagome shook her head.

"Kouga, be fair. You have a slight advantage." She reminded him. Kouga cocked an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" he replied. Kagome pointed to his ankles. Kouga looked down and shrugged.

"That's no excuse." He scoffed. Kagome put a hand to her mouth and giggled. Kouga smiled and looked over his shoulder at Hakkaku.

"Hakkaku, how're those rabbits coming?" he asked.

"Almost ready Kouga." Hakkaku said. Kagome looked around Kouga and grimaced at the way Hakkaku was cooking the rabbits.

"You cook them with the fur on?" she asked. Kouga looked back at her and nodded.

"The fur coats the meat, smokes the flavor in." he explained. Kagome gulped.

"Oh." She murmured. Hakkaku took the rabbits and handed two to Kouga. Kouga sliced off the fur on one and handed it to Kagome.

"Here." Kouga said. Kagome hadn't noticed how hungry she was, regardless of the fact it was rabbit. As far as Kagome was concerned, it was cooked, and it smelt good. She bit into the meat and chewed carefully.

"Not bad. Rabbit-Ka-Bob." She said thoughtfully. "A little bland, could use some salt." She bit into the meat again. Kouga looked up from his rabbit. He swallowed the meat in his mouth and frowned.

"What's salt?" he asked. Kagome looked up and gulped. She had forgotten. Kouga didn't know about the well.

"Um…it's a seasoning. From my…village." She explained weakly. Kouga nodded and bit into his dinner again. Kagome took a small bite and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Kouga asked. Kagome looked down.

"If you take me back tomorrow…I'll have to see him again. How am I going to face him?" she whispered. Kouga bit back a growl.

"Simple. You ignore him. And if he tries to talk to you, or touch you, I kill him." Kouga said it like it was the easiest thing in the world. Kagome was shocked.

"You can't kill Inuyasha Kouga!" she shouted. Kouga jumped to his feet.

"Dammit Kagome, how can you defend that mutt after today?" he demanded. "He wasn't worth your sympathy before, and all he should get now is your hate."

"I can't hate Inuyasha Kouga."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because I loved him." Kagome whispered. Kouga did a double take.

"How can you love him Kagome? Do you have any idea what he would have done if I hadn't…" Kouga did another double take. "Loved? You don't anymore?" Kagome shrugged.

"I'm really not sure. I know that yesterday, I would have given my life for him. But now…" Kagome's eyes welled up again. "I just don't understand. He's never hurt me on purpose ever since we first met. Why would he try now?" Kouga looked away and sighed.

"Kagome…I have to talk to you." Kagome looked up.

"What about?' she asked quietly.

"Do you remember what happened when we first met?" Kouga replied. Kouga smiled wryly.

"Yeah. You kidnapped me, said I was your woman, and declared your love for me." She said. Kouga nodded.

"I know. I'm sorry." He whispered. Kagome cocked her head.

"Huh?" she asked.

"I knew back then that dog shit had some sort of claim on you. He was hanyou, but the youkai law of mates still applied." Kagome put a hand of his shoulder.

"It's alright Kouga. I didn't know back then about that sort of thing." Kouga looked up.

"Kagome, I'm sorry to ask you this after what has happened today, but I have to know. How do you feel about me?" Kagome took a breath.

"Well I think you're a good friend." She said truthfully.

"Just a friend?" Kouga asked.

"Well except for the fact that you keep hitting on me…" Kagome said, trailing off. Kouga was a friend to her, but he always had wanted more. He had always seen them as more, or so she thought.

"About that." Kouga started. "I'm not going to force you to decide if you still love dog shit or not. That's your choice. If you hate him, then he deserves it. If you still love him, then god must like his half breed ass. But I'm going to say this now, and I'm going to say it right." Kouga took her hands and looked into Kagome's eyes.

"I love you Kagome. Will you be my mate?" he asked. Kagome asked and looked away.

"Kouga…"

"I'm not going to expect an answer just yet." Kouga said, releasing her hands. "You've had a hard day, and you're confused. But I just want you to know that I do love you. Think about it, and let me know when you've reach a decision." Kagome looked back at him and smiled.

"Thank you Kouga." She said softly. Kouga nodded.

"We should rest now. If we're going to leave in the morning, we'll need it." He said. Kagome nodded and lay back down. But having spent the majority of the day unconscious or asleep, rest didn't come so easy. Even a few hours later, when Ginta and Hakkaku were gently snoring and Kouga was keeping watch, she couldn't find sleep, and opted for staring at the cave walls.

_Why would Inuyasha do something like that? _She thought. _His demon side wasn't in control. I didn't sense he was possessed. So why? _She thought back to Kouga's questions, and sighed. _I did…do love him. But how can I be with him like that? Knowing what he's done, would have done. If he tried that, doesn't it mean he at least feels something? Maybe not love, but lust is better then nothing, right?_ She turned and watched Kouga at the mouth of the cave, framed against the moon.

_At least Kouga admits he loves me. He said it right to my face. And if Inuyasha doesn't love me, I could be happy with Kouga. He loves me, he's a good hunter. If I agreed to be his mate, he'd be a good husband. He never insults me, or is mean to me. I could learn to love Kouga._

Fatigue finally settling in, Kagome drifted to sleep. In the back of her mind, that annoying voice snickered.

_You keep telling yourself that._

**Next chapter, Kagome reunites with Inuyasha! The shit will hit the fan!**


	4. Reunion

Love is a Fickle Thing

**DM Jade: good point. Regardless of whom Kagome chooses, she's still got the other era, right? And how would Kouga react to that knowledge? We'll have to find out.**

Chapter 4

Reunion

"Ready Kagome?" Kouga asked. Kagome nodded, and Kouga knelt down. "Get on then." He said. Kagome tensed, but climbed onto Kouga's back. The wolf prince stood up and flashed a fang-filled grin over his shoulder. "Hold on." Kagome tightened her grip, and Kouga dashed into the forest.

_"I used to ride Inuyasha like this."_ Kagome thought. _"But he never ran anywhere near this fast."_ In a few minutes, the village came into view as Kouga leapt out of the forest and hit the ground running.

"Kouga, I can walk from here." She whispered. Kouga skidded to a stop as they neared the village.

"Are you sure Kagome?" he asked. "I don't want dog shit to get his paws on you again." A growl started to slip into his voice.

"I'll be fine Kouga. Besides…" Kouga's hand snapped up and caught a dagger flying at his head. Kagome gulped. "The villagers don't know you." She finished. Sure enough, a small group of villagers with axes and bows were gathering near the huts. Kagome ran to them and put her hands out.

"It's okay, it's okay, he isn't evil!" she pleaded. The villagers recognized the young miko and lowered their weapons.

"How the hell should I know where she is?" a voice shouted from across the village. Kagome gulped, and Kouga was by her side.

"You can do this Kagome. He tries anything, I rip him in two." He whispered. Kagome nodded shakily and started towards Kaede's hut. As they came near, Inuyasha's voice was heard again.

"I asked her mother, she never came back home. Either she went through the well and skipped home, or never made it to the well." He said. Kagome felt a tinge of anger well up inside her. He knew what had happened to her! He knew _exactly_ what happened. Kouga must have gotten wind of the lie too, because his growling had started again.

They heard a loud sniff, and Inuyasha stuck his head out of Kaede's hut.

"Kagome, where have you been? And what the hell is the wolf doing here?" he asked. Kagome lowered her head and pushed past him into the hut. Inuyasha gave her a puzzled look. "What did I do?" he muttered, turning back to Kouga. The wolf snarled and punched Inuyasha in the jaw. The hanyou growled and grabbed Tetsusaiga.

"Don't hurt him Inuyasha." Kagome whispered, not even turning to look at him. Inuyasha looked over his shoulder.

"Kagome…"

"Don't." Kagome said. Inuyasha's shoulders slumped. Her voice was hallow. Emotionless. He frowned and sat down in a corner of the hut. Kouga sat next to Kagome across the other side of the hut.

"Kagome, where have you been recently?" Sango asked. Kagome lowered her head.

"I'd rather not talk about it." She whispered.

"Well I'd personally like to know how the hell you ended up with the wolf." Inuyasha growled. Kouga jumped to his feet.

"Like you don't fucking know you filthy half breed piece of shit!" he roared. Inuyasha got up as well.

"You want a piece of me ya mangy wolf?" he shot back.

"Sit." Kagome muttered. Inuyasha slammed into the floor of the hut. Kaede sighed.

"Kagome, I wish ye would not sit Inuyasha so much in my hut. It is starting to damage my floor." She said.

"Dammit Kagome, what that hell did I do?" Inuyasha sputtered, leaning his head up. Kagome's face grew red.

"Sorry Kaede." She said. She took a deep breath. "Sitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsiiiiiiit!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. Inuyasha screamed as he plummeted through the wood on the sixth 'sit', and made a deep crater. Kagome got up and stomped out of the hut. Kouga knelt down, grabbed Inuyasha's hair, and pulled him up to eye level.

"After what you've done dog shit." He hissed. "You should grateful to even be alive. The next time you do _anything_ like that to my woman, I'll have your head, regardless of what Kagome says." Inuyasha scowled.

"What the hell are you talking about? What did I do?' he asked, confused. Kouga snarled and slammed the hanyou back into his hole, and ran after Kagome. Shippo leaned over and jumped down onto Inuyasha's back.

"Inuyasha, what did you do to Kagome this time?" he asked, putting his hands on his hips. Inuyasha turned his head slightly to look at Shippo with one eye.

"How the hell should I know?" he replied. Shippo sighed and sat down.

"Well whatever you did, go and apologize for whatever it was!" Shippo sat, smacking the hanyou in the back of the head. Inuyasha's arms tensed, and relaxed.

"Um…give me a few moments." He groaned. Shippo got up and looked down at him.

"Are you alright Inuyasha?" he asked.

"I'll be fine." Inuyasha croaked. "I just need some time to…move." He groaned again and closed his eyes. Shippo gasped.

"Inuyasha?"

"I just can't move my back right now Shippo. Give me a minute." He said. Shippo jumped out of the hole and looked up at Sango and Miroku.

"He can't move his back, I think Kagome really hurt him this time." He explained. Sango frowned.

"I've never seen Kagome sit Inuyasha so much, and so forcefully." She mused. Miroku nodded.

"Nor have I. Inuyasha, when you followed Kagome to the well, did you say anything to her?" he asked.

"I never saw her, she went through the well." Inuyasha's reply came. "At least I thought she did, but when I went through last night, she wasn't there." Miroku bowed his head.

"Are you sure Inuyasha? Because you must have done something recently to anger Kagome."

"I haven't done anything!" Inuyasha protested. He tried to get up again, had his back had a spasm, and he collapsed. "Stupid wench damn near broke my back though! I should be the one who's pissed." He grumbled.

- - - - - - - - - -

Kagome sat on the edge of the well, crying.

"How can he act like nothing happened?" she murmured. "I come back, and he acts like everything's normal?"

"Kagome!" Kouga called, running up to her. "The mutt is more clueless then usual. I slammed him into the hole again." He said. He leaned over Kagome and looked down the well. "What are you doing near such an old well Kagome?" he asked. Kagome sniffed.

"I like to come here a lot." She said. Kouga shrugged.

"I don't know why. Youkai could attack you all the way out here, what's so special about this place?" he muttered. Kagome lifted her head and gave him a small smile.

"Actually Kouga…I have something to tell you."


	5. Back in Time

Love is a Fickle Thing

Chapter 5

Back in Time

"So you're telling me that you're from 500 years in the future?" Kouga asked. Kagome had taken him back to Kaede's hut for lunch, and told him all about the Bone Eaters Well.

"It's true." Inuyasha said from his hole. After much pain and twisting, he had managed to maneuver so that he lay face up, but still had trouble climbing out of the hole. "I've seen her home." He said. Kouga growled.

"You mean dog shit can follow you there Kagome?" he asked.

"Yeah, only him and me, provided that I have jewel shards." Kagome explained. Kouga looked over the edge of Inuyasha's hole and glared at the hanyou.

"Listen up half breed. I don't want you following Kagome to her home anymore, alright?" he asked. Inuyasha glared back.

"And why the hell shouldn't I?" he shot back.

"Because I don't trust you alone with her!" Kouga snarled. Inuyasha groaned.

"What the hell did I do to make you two hate me all of a sudden?" he asked.

"He has to come back with me Kouga." Kagome said quietly. "I have to get supplies, and I can't carry everything by myself."

"So there ya mangy wolf!" Inuyasha snorted. Kouga started growling again.

"Can you move yet Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"I'll try." Inuyasha replied. He put a claw on either side of the hole and tried to pull himself up. He sat up and sighed in relief.

"I'm gonna be sore for a while, but I can move." He said. Kagome got up.

"Ok, I want to go back as soon as possible. I need the time to study."

"Study for what?" Kouga asked.

"She has these stupid test things that she does in her time." Inuyasha told him. "I'm not sure why, but they're very important."

"They're important because I need them for school." Kagome reminded him.

"And what's school?" Kouga asked, completely confused.

"Someone in her time made up this rule that says you have to go to school to do anything else when you grow up." Inuyasha muttered.

"That's completely stupid, why doesn't she just stay here?"

"That's what I've asked her…hey, where'd she go?" Inuyasha whipped his head around. Kagome was gone. He jumped up and ran to the well.

"Kagome!" he called. The miko turned around.

"Yeah?" she asked. Inuyasha stopped in front of her.

"I thought you wanted me to come back with you." He replied.

"Well…I could maybe take Kouga. He has shards, he could go through…" she started. "If you don't want to come back, you don't have to." Inuyasha's shoulders slumped, and he gently placed a hand of Kagome's shoulder. She tensed visibly.

"Alright Kagome, talk to me." Inuyasha whispered. "Why are you so distant from me lately? What…" he stopped as he was sent flying into a tree trunk.

"Why the hell are you touching my woman dog shit?" Kouga snarled. Inuyasha turned around.

"I was trying comfort her!" he protested.

"She needed to be comforted because she was being touched by you!" Kouga snapped. He aimed a punch at Inuyasha's head. The hanyou ducked and caught Kouga's wrist, throwing sending him flying to the ground.

"Kouga, Inuyasha, stop it!" Kagome pleaded.

"Don't worry Kagome." Kouga assured her. "I'm just going to kill this filthy half breed for what he's done to you." He dashed at Inuyasha, catching his stomach with his shoulder and driving him into a tree.

"Oh for crying out loud, what the hell did I do?" Inuyasha demanded.

"You tried to rape her you fucking bastard!" Kouga yelled. Inuyasha's muscles slackened, and he jaw dropped.

"What?" he whispered. Kouga punched him in the jaw, and Inuyasha went down. He jumped up and turned to Kouga. "The are you talking about, I would never do that to Kagome!" he shouted. Kouga growled.

"I saw you, dog shit! You were holding her, and touching her! I saw you!" he grabbed Inuyasha by the throat and threw him towards the well. Jumping into the air, he aimed his knee at Inuyasha's head. Inuyasha rolled and held Kouga over the edge of the well.

"I would never hurt Kagome!" he snarled. He cracked his knuckles and leered at Kouga. "I've been waiting for this a long time, ya mangy wolf." He aimed his fist at Kouga's head. Kagome gasped.

"Sit!" she screamed. Inuyasha and Kouga cried out as the sit flung him over the edge of the well, still holding Kouga. Kagome ran to the edge of the well.

"Inuyasha? Kouga?" she called. She looked over they edge of the well and gasped. They were gone. Both of them.

"Oh no." she whispered. She put both legs over the well and jumped in.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Get offa me wolf!" Inuyasha snapped, trying to push Kouga off of him. The wolf jumped and landed outside the well. Inuyasha jumped after him, and noticed the well house. "Oh shit." Kouga sniffed, and recoiled, covering his nose.

"My god, what the hell?" he choked.

"We're in Kagome's time. There's a lot of weird smells here." A soft blue glow came from the well, and Kagome climbed up the ladder from the well.

"You got through the well!" she cried, pointing at Kouga. Inuyasha crossed his arms.

"Yeah, and now he can go back." He huffed. Kouga shook his head.

"Oh no, I'm not leaving you alone with Kagome mutt." He said. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes.

"I'm telling you, I did not try and rape Kagome!" he yelled.

"You filthy lying piece of shit, I saw you!" Kouga snapped. Kagome sighed.

"Inuyasha, grab Kouga's arm for a minute." She asked. Inuyasha frowned, but did as she asked. "Sit!" the two men went sprawling on the ground. Kagome opened the doors to the well house.

"Now come on you two."


	6. Introductions

Love is a Fickle Thing

**This is one of the funnier chapters.**

Chapter 6

Introductions

"I'm home!" Kagome called, walking inside her house Kouga followed, and Inuyasha was hot on his heels.

"Oh, you're back Kagome." Mrs. Higurashi said. She poked her head out of the kitchen and saw Kouga. "Who's this?" she asked. Kagome looked down and shuffled her feet.

"Um…mom? This is Kouga. He's from the Sengoku Jidai." She said, looking up. Mrs. Higurashi smiled.

"Well any friend of Kagome is welcome in my house. I was just fixing Sota an after school snack, you can have some too if you want." She gestured to the table, and the three sat down.

"So who is she Kagome?" Kouga asked.

"She's my mother. My whole family lives here." Kagome explained. Kouga smiled.

"Your family must have been lucky to find a cave this big and spacious." He called to Mrs. Higurashi. She blinked.

"Um…thank you Kouga." She said, not sure what to think. Inuyasha whacked Kouga in the head.

"You stupid wolf, this ain't a cave." He muttered.

"He's right Kouga. We have different ways of making homes here." Kagome said.

"So there's your mother, and this Sota person. Who else lives here?" Kouga asked. Inuyasha growled.

"No except…"

"Alright youkai, I'm ready for you this time, you're not going to AH!" Grandpa Higurashi screamed, walking in and seeing Kouga. He glared at Inuyasha.

"Getting help for invading the shrine, eh youkai?" he said. "Well it will be a cold day in hell the day I let this shrine fall to you! Take this!" he slapped an ofuda on Kouga's head. The wolf crossed his eyes to look at the charm plastered over his nose and forehead.

"Um…is this supposed to hurt?" he asked sheepishly. Kagome put a hand over her mouth and giggled, while Inuyasha opted for his traditional smirk. Grandpa Higurashi fumed and stomped out the door.

"I'll get you youkai!" he called over his shoulder. "Next time you come, you'll be lucky if you even live through my new wards!" Kouga peeled the ofuda off his head and looked at Kagome.

"He seems moronic." He answered. Inuyasha hit him again.

"That's her grandfather!" he hissed.

"He seems charming." Kouga corrected. Kagome smiled.

"He keeps coming up with new wards for Inuyasha, claiming he's going to 'banish the youkai to hell'," she giggled. Kouga cocked an eyebrow.

"Dog shit isn't even full youkai, how can he not tell that?" he scoffed. Inuyasha snorted.

"You said it yourself; he's moronic." He said.

"Mom, I'm home." Sota called. "Inuyasha!" he dropped his backpack and ran into the hanyou's arms. Inuyasha grunted.

"Hey squirt." He muttered. Sota looked at Kouga.

"Who's this?" he asked.

"I'm Kouga." The wolf replied. Sota scratched his head.

"Kouga. Kouga…" he murmured, thinking. Then a look of realization came over his face. "Ooooohhhh, you're the thick headed wolf that keeps hitting on my sister!" he cried. Kagome ran over and clamped a hand over Sota's mouth. She smiled nervously.

"Kids these days are so naïve, they don't know what they're saying!" she laughed. Sota flailed his hands around, trying to get Kagome to let go of him. Kouga hid his smirk. He heard the kid fine, though he wondered why Kagome told her family he hit her. She finally let go, and Sota saw Kouga's tail.

"Wow, cool!" he yelled, grabbing it. Kouga yelped and spun around.

"That's attached you know!" he growled, nursing the tail.

"So Kagome, how long were you planning on staying?" Mrs. Higurashi asked. Kagome shrugged.

"At least until tomorrow. I've got that math test to take." She turned to Inuyasha and Kouga. "Now, I am going to go have a bath, and then I am going to eat dinner, and I am going to study. Now, can you two be in the same room for a few hours without trying to kill each other?" she asked.

"No." they answered in unison. A hand reached behind Inuyasha, grabbed Tetsusaiga, and slapped the two upside the head with the hilt. Inuyasha and Kouga winced and turned to see Mrs. Higurashi.

"I think what Kagome means to say boys." She said sweetly. "Is that you _will_ spend the night here peacefully, you will _not_ fight in my house, because if you do, neither of you will be welcome in my house _ever _again. Is that clear?" she said. Inuyasha and Kouga hung their heads.

"Yes ma'am." they said. Mrs. Higurashi handed Inuyasha Tetsusaiga.

"Good. Now sit down, and I'll bring you both in some ramen." Mrs. Higurashi said. Inuyasha's eyes lit up, and he obediently sat down. Kouga snorted.

"Nice to see my woman's mother already has you trained." He muttered. Inuyasha growled.

"She's not your woman!" he snarled. He looked at the kitchen door. "Mrs. Higurashi, you said no fighting _in_ the house, right?"

"No fighting period!" came the response. Kagome smiled and ran up the stairs. Sota sat down beside Kouga.

"So when you say Kagome's your woman, that means…"

"She's going to be my mate." Kouga said proudly. Inuyasha started growling again. "There was one time when I got her away from the half breed." Kouga told Sota, his eyes twinkling. "And she confessed her undying love for me, but she doesn't want to hurt the mutt's feelings, so she pretends to like him." Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched, and his claws dug up the floor.

"If it weren't for Kagome and her mother," he said slowly. "Tetsusaiga would be halfway up your ass by now." Kouga smirked.

"Why so violent Inuyasha?" he said, grinning. "I haven't raised a fist to you. I am just doing as I'm told, calmly sitting here, restraining the urge to slice open your filthy hanyou gut." Sota gulped.

"I don't think I should be hearing this." He said, backing out of the room. Mrs. Higurashi came in with three cups of ramen. Inuyasha started to drool as she set them on the table. He reached for a cup, and Mrs. Higurashi caught his hand.

"Now Inuyasha, remember that last time you ate ramen here?' she asked. Inuyasha gave a guilty nod. "If it happens again, you're cleaning it up. The same goes for you," She said, looking at Kouga. The wolf took the open cup of ramen and sniffed it.

"Is this what Kagome eats?" he asked suspiciously. Inuyasha smirked and ripped off the cover of his own cup.

"Well if the idea of ninja food is too much for you, I'll be happy to explain it, ya mangy wolf," He muttered that last part under his breath, before raising the cup to his lips and gulping. Determined not to be upstaged by Inuyasha, Kouga eagerly followed suit. His eyes shot open at the taste, and he ate with renewed fervor.

"I like this place," he exclaimed, wiping his mouth. Inuyasha lowered his cup and nodded.

"I know." He said. The two reached for the last cup, and glared at each other as their hands closed around it.

"That one's mine." Inuyasha said.

"Why?" Kouga asked

"I like it more." The hanyou replied.

"I doubt that. Besides, I've had if a lot less often, so it's only fair I get it."

"Over my dead body."

"Don't tempt me." The two gripped the cup and pulled. The cup burst open, and noodles went flying through the room, most of it landing in one shocked wolf youkai, and an equally shocked inu-hanyou. They heard a sigh, and looked up to see Mrs. Higurashi in the kitchen doorway, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Who did this?" she demanded. Inuyasha and Kouga pointed at each other.


	7. The Whole Story

Love is a Fickle Thing

**More humor before the feudal era and the awkwardness return.**

Chapter 7

The Whole Story

Dinner was a tense ordeal. Inuyasha and Kouga sat in opposite corners of the room, munching on ramen. Kagome and her family had sushi and oden in the middle of the room, but most of their time was spent making sure that the hanyou and the youkai didn't try to maim each other.

_"Look at that filthy hanyou,"_ Kouga thought, slurping his ramen_. "He tries to force my woman, and yet he's in her house, eating her food! Kagome's too nice for her own good." _Kouga smirked as he remembered Kagome was considering his proposal to make her his mate. _"Stupid mutt has a scent claim on her, but all I need is a yes, and it won't mean shit. And once Kagome's mine, I can spend my time convincing her to let me kill the hanyou." _Kouga smirked at the thought.

_"Why the hell is the wolf still here?" _Inuyasha thought, glaring at the youkai. _"Look at him! Sitting in her house, eating MY ramen, and smirking at me! Kagome should have let me kill him when we met him."_ His eyes went downcast as he remembered what Kouga had said in the forest.

"_And what does he mean I tried to rape Kagome? I would never do that. The mangy wolf must have brainwashed her. Nah, he's not that bright. But she must believe him. Otherwise she wouldn't be so distant lately."_

_"If I could clean out his filthy stench, that haori of his wouldn't look too bad on mine and Kagome's pups." _Kouga thought. _"As for the sword, I could give it to my eldest. And I'd bet he'd be a natural, he'd be better then that mutt could ever be. All he ever does is shout 'Kaze-no-Kizu', and attacks the ground. I'm sure that takes real skill, shouting and swinging."_

_"I'm thinking a nice wolf skin rug. Kill Naraku, get a hut somewhere, and line it with their hides. Might smell a little, but I could just wash that out. And maybe stuff his head, put itin my room. Or send it to those two wimps that follow him around, I'm sure they'd want something left to bury."_

"Stop it you two." Kagome warned. The two looked up.

"What?" Kouga asked.

"I wasn't doing anything!" Inuyasha shouted.

"I know you two. You were glaring, so don't think I don't know what you two are thinking," Kagome said. "Now whatever you two were thinking, stop it now."

_"Tell the mutt to stop thinking. Now that's a little redundant." _Kouga snickered.

_"I'll run the wolf rug idea past Kagome later sometime, preferably after she can't sit me anymore."_

_"Kagome's going to make a great mom someday._" Sota thought.

- - - - - - - - - -

"What sort of language is this?" Kouga asked, sniffing Kagome's math book. Inuyasha glared from her bed. Kagome was in the bathroom changing for bed.

"It's something called math." He said, rolling his eyes.

"This stuff can't be math, none of these symbols look like math." Kouga replied.

"Well then put it down and leave. I'm sure no one will miss you." Inuyasha snorted. Kouga glared.

"I'm not leaving you with Kagome. What's she doing anyway?" he asked, going to the bathroom door. Inuyasha sighed and stood up.

"Kouga, I wouldn't…"

"Kagome!"

"EEK! SIT!" Inuyasha gasped as his face met the floor. Kagome ran in with a towel wrapped around her.

"Oh Inuyasha, I'm so sorry." She said, rubbing his back. "Habit." Kouga came in, looking spooked.

"Habit?" he asked suspiciously. Kagome blushed and refused to meet his eye.

"Well, this wouldn't be the first time he's…caught me." She whispered. Kouga's eyes widened.

"WHAT?" he roared. "What the hell are you looking at Kagome for half breed?"

"It was never on purpose!" Inuyasha protested. "I thought she under attack every time!"

"What about when we were in Dougenkyo? **(1)**" Kagome snapped.

"That wasn't my fault, you were the one who stood up!"

"And what when we first met!"

"I was trying to steal the jewel shard!"

"For someone to steal the shard, you seemed to look at the twins an awful lot!"

"Well you were wearing it around your neck, of course I had to look there!" Kouga's spooked look came back.

"The twins?" he whispered.

"Besides, you've caught me too!"

"And that was your fault too, you ran by us! **(2)**"

"You saw the mutt nude?"

"Yeah, jealous wolf?" Inuyasha taunted. Kagome grabbed his wrist and latched it onto Kouga's shoulder. "Oh no."

"Sit!" once again, the two hit the floor. Kagome sighed and stepped over them to the bathroom to finish changing. "I swear Kouga, one more word out of you, and I'm having Kaede get me a rosary for you too!" Kouga winced and looked up.

"What did I do?" I moaned.

"Where should I begin?" Inuyasha growled, getting up. Kouga leapt onto Kagome's bed and crossed his arms.

"Nothing compared to what you've done." He muttered. Inuyasha flung up his hands.

"For the last time, what the hell are you talking about? I never forced Kagome." He cried. Kagome came back in her pajamas and sighed.

"Inuyasha, you did." She said softly. "When I left for the well yesterday, you came to me, knocked me out, and took me to a cave. I'm not sure why you claim you don't remember, but you did. We both saw and heard you, and I…felt you." She practically whispered the last part. Inuyasha paled.

"Kagome…I swear, I didn't. I would never."

"Enough with the damn lies mutt." Kouga snarled. "Just get the hell out of here. I can protect Kagome better then a half breed like you ever could, and unlike you, I actually care about how she feels." Inuyasha clenched his fists.

"Listen Kouga, just shut up and."

"Inuyasha." Kagome interrupted. "Maybe you should go." She said softly. Inuyasha's fighting stance collapsed, along with his face.

"Kagome?"

"I just want some time to think." She said. Inuyasha hung his head and looked away.

"I'll be in Goshinboku." He muttered, climbing out the window. Kagome sat down in her desk and put her head down. Kouga snorted from her bed.

"Stupid mutt. He knows what he did. I'd be careful Kagome. Now he's all denial, but get alone with him, and I might not be able to stop him." He told her. Kagome sobbed and lifted her head to stare ahead through teary eyes. Ironically enough, her eyes focused on the only picture of her and Inuyasha she had gotten him to pose for. It was just after they met Miroku, and he was still pissed about his groping. He had a look of spite on his face, but his arm was around her waist protectively.

_"Inuyasha wouldn't lie about something like this…would he?"_

**1; A two parter, Kagome wakes up nude in a tub. Inuyasha runs in, and she leaps up to greet him, giving him a full view. Then she screams and ducks down.**

**2; When Jaken tried to steal Tetsusaiga while the foursome where bathing, Inuyasha ran out of the hot spring, giving Kagome a full view.**

**Again, next chapter, the humor ends, and the angst and romance begins again. Back to the Sengoku Jidai for our fav love triangle!**


	8. Down Boy!

Love is a Fickle Thing

**DM Jade; what a coincidence! I put off MY science to write that chapter! About what happened in the few two chapters; Inu's reasoning will come up around chapter 15 or so. Sorry, long wait. And oh yeah, time for another dash of humor! **

Chapter 8

Down Boy!

"We've got everything?" Kagome asked, picking up her backpack. Kouga nodded.

"Yeah, I think. But I don't know what all this stuff is," he muttered, picking up Kagome's bag.

"Good. Now Kouga, you'll have to hold onto me, or else the well won't accept you." Kagome said, walking into the well house. Kouga grinned and grabbed Kagome's hand.

"How's this?" he asked. Kagome tensed, ready to reprimand Inuyasha when he growled at Kouga. But he stayed silent. Ever since she had told him about his attempt to rape her, he had been very silent. When she had passed by Goshinboku that morning and said good bye to him, he had just given a half hearted wave. He hadn't even looked at her. She asked her mother when she got home, and she confirmed that the hanyou hadn't moved all day. Now he was just leaning against the well house, arms crossed, head down. Kagome sighed and jumped into the well with Kouga, praying he would have the heart to follow.

- - - - - - - - - -

The well glowed blue, and Kagome and Kouga popped up in the Sengoku Jidai. Kouga hefted Kagome's bag, and, still holding her hand, jumped out of the well. Kagome sighed and looked down the well, waiting for the tell tale blue glow.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Kouga asked. Kagome bit her lip.

"Do you think he's going to come back?" she whispered. Kouga rolled his eyes.

"Of course, do you think he can survive there without you?" he snorted. Kagome's eyes lit up as the well glowed, and Inuyasha appeared in the well. He stuck out a hand and started climbing up the ladder. Kouga sniffed and growled.

"Hurry up mutt, we haven't got all day!" he shouted.

"You go on ahead Kouga, we'll catch up." Kagome told him. _'Inuyasha's just depressed, he hasn't done anything to deserve that.'_

"I told you, I'm not leaving you alone with the mutt." Kouga said, shaking his head.

"I'm right here. Inuyasha muttered, pulling himself out of the well.

"It's about time." Kouga huffed. Inuyasha shrugged.

"Do you plan to travel with us now?" he asked quietly.

"Yea, I'm not gonna let you hurt my Kagome again." Kouga snarled. Inuyasha's eyes darkened, and a glimmer of hope came to Kagome's. _'Alright, just snap at him, stomp off, and we can all go back to normal', _she prayed. But Inuyasha just shrugged again.

"Just asking." He said, walking towards the village. Kagome sighed again. She hated seeing the hanyou sad.

"I need to talk to Kaede." Kagome said, running past them. Kouga ran after her, she noted. Inuyasha just kept his pace.

"Kagome!" Shippo cried, jumping into her arms as she passed. The miko stopped and had an idea.

"Kouga, do you suppose you could maybe teach Shippo how to hunt?" she asked, turning around.

"Huh?" Kouga and Shippo asked. Kagome shrugged.

"Well let's be honest Shippo, you'll need to fend for yourself someday. Kouga, why don't you take Shippo into the forest and get started?" she said, handing the kit to Shippo. Kouga gulped and looked down at the confused kitsune.

"Um, Kagome? Are you sure?" Kouga asked nervously.

"Pleeeaaaaase?" Kagome, pleaded, clasping her hands. Kouga hung his head and nodded.

"Alright." He muttered, walking away. Kagome let out a breath and entered Kagome's hut.

"Kaede, can I speak with you?" she asked. Kaede looked up.

"Aye child, what troubles ye?" she replied. Kagome noticed the hut was empty except for the two of them.

"Where are Sango and Miroku?" she asked.

"They were called away on a shard rumor. A village to the north has an infestation of Nezumi youkai, they went with you. And where is Inuyasha and the wolf youkai?" Kaede said.

"Inuyasha is coming, Shippo is keeping Kouga bust. I need to speak with you alone."

"What about?" Kagome fidgeted.

"Do you think you could show me how to develop my powers more?" she whispered. Kaede frowned.

"How so? There's healing, barriers, ofudas, potions, the sealing arrow, auras and youki…"

"The sealing arrow." Kagome muttered. A dark voice inside her head told her to say yes, but she shook it off.

"No, just barriers or something." She answered.

"Alright, I could teach you the basics in a few days, but why? Ye have not expressed much desire to develop your powers until now."

"Well I'd just like to be able to…protect myself. Something happened, and I just what to be sure." Kagome said. Kaede nodded.

"Alright then, but what is it that happened?" she asked. Kagome looked down.

"Inuyasha tried to…force me." Kagome whispered. Kaede's eye widened.

"Truly? And yet the wolf allows him to live?"

"Only by my request. A word from me, and he'll kill him. Kouga's all but said so." Kagome explained.

"And Inuyasha?"

"He's still coming with us." Kaede sighed.

"Child, ye capacity for forgiveness surprises me. But if ye allow it, I will not question ye."

"Oh, and could you do something for me?" Kagome asked, brightening slightly. "Kouga and Inuyasha are going to be fighting a lot, so…" she leaned over and whispered in Kaede's ear. Kaede nodded.

"I could do such a thing within the hour."

- - - - - - - - - -

True to Kaede's word, she had indeed finished her work an hour later. She had then taken Kagome into the forest to begin her training.

"Now, focus on the part of ye spirit that senses the shards." Kaede instructed. Kagome nodded and closed her eyes. "When ye feel it, it should feel like it is coming from your chest. Do ye feel it?" after a moment, Kagome nodded. "Good. Now picture that feeling moving through ye body. Try to move it to ye palms." Kagome did as she was told. "Now open ye eyes." Kagome did, and gasped at the light pink aura around her hands.

"Kaede!" she exclaimed, and the light vanished. "Was that my power?"

"Aye. Ye should try this on ye own for now. Concentrating ye power in the first step towards developing most any form of miko skills. Now we must expand that power from ye. But that will come in time." Kagome nodded.

"I'd like to head out once Sango and Miroku come back." She said. Kaede nodded.

"Aye. I may be able to teach ye how to create small barriers by then."

"That will do. I don't want to create large barriers, just enough to cover myself." Kagome said.

"Alright then."

"Kagome!" Shippo called, running up to her. He stopped at her feet and proudly held up a limp rabbit. "Look what I caught!" he said, grinning.

"That's great Shippo! Take it to the hut, I'll clean it up for eating." Kagome cooed. Shippo nodded and ran off. Kagome looked at Kouga coming from the woods, and raised an eyebrow. "Did he really catch that himself?" she asked suspiciously. Kouga gulped.

"Well, actually…no. The runt is way too noisy for hunting. I killed that and set it up for him to find." He explained.

"Well it was still nice of you." Kagome said. She looked towards the outline of Goshinboku in the distance; specifically, the red and silver figure sitting in it's branches. She sighed.

"Shippo looks up to Inuyasha more then he admits, but they never want anything to do with each other." She said. Kouga snorted.

"Big surprise, the mutt wouldn't know anything about raising a kit." He growled. "Or anything else." Kagome sighed, and felt Kaede push something into her hands. Kagome slapped on her biggest smile and looked up at Kouga.

"Oh Kouga…" she whispered. "I've got a present for you." The wolf's grimace vanished. "Kneel down." Kagome instructed. Kouga did as he was told, and Kagome slipped the brown and yellow beads over his head. Kouga felt the beads touch his chest, and looked down at them.

"What are these for?" he asked. Kagome looked away.

"Well Kouga, you know how you like insulting Inuyasha?"

"Well the filthy mutt deserves it. First, he tried to force you, not to mention the whole hanyou thing, and the real bad attitude." Kouga went on to describe Inuyasha's faults, which were numerous as far as he was concerned. Kagome pinched her nose and took a breath.

"Down boy!" she shouted. Kouga stopped speaking as the beads around his neck glowed, slamming him into the ground.


	9. Believe Me

Love is a Fickle Thing

**Sigh…now the sad chapter, even if it is a little short.**

**DM Jade; I mean I'll explain the first chapter around chapter 15 or so. Sorry everyone, but it's a while off. This story will be around 25 chapters.**

**Erik's Siren; yeah, sorry. It's just my style of writing.**

Chapter 9

Believe

"I feel so degraded." Kouga growled, looking down at the beads. Night had come, and everyone, minus the still absent Sango and Miroku, who were expected back tomorrow, were in Kaede's hut.

"Get used to it wolf. She likes using them a lot." Inuyasha whispered. Kouga smirked.

"I didn't know you could be degraded anymore mutt." Kouga snickered.

"Down." Kagome said. Kouga, in a rather painful-looking way, was slammed down spread eagle from a cross legged position.

"You better take these off soon.' He muttered. Shippo giggled.

"That's almost as funny as sitting Inuyasha." He laughed. Kagome looked at the hanyou. She had made ramen for him, which had gone on to Kouga when he had refused to eat. When he had come back from the well, he jumped into the branches of Goshinboku until nightfall. Then he had come into Kaede's hut, and sat down. He had barely spoken.

She had actually sat Kouga on the way to the hut, right in front of Inuyasha. She had hoped that the sight of the wolf getting sat, or 'downed' as it were, would cheer him up. It had actually had the opposite effect. If anything, he had gotten even more sad and distant. When Kagome looked to see his reaction, he was looking at her and wolf with an empty look, before looking away.

"I'm glad to see you find this funny kit." Kouga growled, getting up. "Remember that next time you want me to teach you to hunt."

"If you won't teach me then Inuyasha will, right Inuyasha" the kitsune squealed, jumping in the hanyou's lap.

"I don't think so kid. Kouga can teach you better." he muttered. Kagome's jaw dropped. Had he just said he was _inferior_ to _Kouga_?

"Glad to see that the mutt recognizes the better man." Kouga snickered. A quick word sent him down again.

"If ye continue to antagonize Kagome wolf, I will need to have the floor of my hut changed to dirt." Kaede murmured. Kouga rolled his eyes.

"Well you should have thought of that before you made the beads, huh?" he growled, lifting his head. Kagome opened her mouth, and Kouga gulped and put his head down again.

"Take my advice Kouga, learn to hold your tongue." Inuyasha muttered. Kouga actually caught on this time, and didn't snap back with the reply that came mind. He shut his mouth and sat back.

"Kagome, can I have another cup of ramen?" he asked. Kagome shrugged and rifled around in her backpack. Inuyasha sighed and got to his feet.

"Kagome, can I speak to you outside?" he said quietly. Kagome froze, amazed at his question. He wanted to speak. To her. Alone. She slowly nodded, and immediately heard Kouga growl.

"I said I don't want you around Kagome!" he snarled.

"Kouga, let him be. I'll be fine." She said. "Let's go." She stood up and walked outside. Inuyasha stood up, but looked at Kouga before he left.

"Think whatever you want, I won't hurt her." He said solemnly. Kouga didn't respond, he just glared. Inuyasha turned and followed Kagome.

The miko was just slowly walking through the forest surrounding the village, looking down. She stopped a fair distance away and turned to watch Inuyasha walk up to her. He stopped at arms length away and looked his feet.

"Did Kaede make the beads for Kouga?" he asked. Kagome shivered and folded her arms.

"Yeah. I said he was coming with us, so I suggested it to keep him in line with you. You two do insult each other a lot." She replied. _'At least, you two did. He's been doing all the insults lately.'_

"Well I provoke him a lot, it's expected." Inuyasha said. He took a breath, and Kagome braced herself. An angry outburst, a tearful apology, Kagome was expecting a lot of reactions. "Kagome…did you really mean what you said in your house?" he asked. Kagome bit her lip.

"Which part?"

"The part where you said I…did that." Inuyasha's voice was getting choked. Kagome felt a new onslaught of tears that came up.

"Inuyasha, you did. I saw you. You kissed me and you…touched me. Kouga and I both saw you. It was you, I know it was." She whispered. The next reaction was one she wasn't expecting. Inuyasha flung his arms around her and drew her into a tight hug. Kagome gasped. Normally, she would have blushed and hugged back. But after what had happened…she stiffened and let him. She didn't hug back, but if she pushed him away now…he buried his head in the crook of her neck.

"Kagome, I didn't!" he pleaded. "I don't know what you saw, felt, or whatever, but I swear to god, I didn't!" Kagome closed her eyes and felt the tears begin to fall._ I saw you…I _saw _you,_ she thought, she tightened her grip.

"Inuyasha…you don't know how I felt. You wouldn't let me go, and you just kept going…if Kouga hadn't come…you don't know how helpless I felt."

"Kagome, I'm sorry for letting that happen, I'm sorry I could be the one to save you, but by god, believe me when I say that I would never, and have never done anything to hurt you!" he whispered. Kagome sighed.

"Let me go." She moaned. Inuyasha withdrew his arms and stepped back.

"Kagome, I didn't." he murmured, reaching to cup her cheek. Kagome reach up and pulled his hand away.

"Don't touch me." She whispered. Inuyasha reached for her again.

"Kagome…" he begged. His hand touched her cheek, and Kagome lashed out and backhanded him in the face. Inuyasha's head snapped back, and his hand froze millimeters from her face.

"Don't touch me!" she wailed, tears streaming from her face. She pushed past him and ran into Kaede's hut. Inuyasha's shoulders slumped, and he turned to watch her run.


	10. Flash Fire

Love is a Fickle Thing

**Heck, I made almost everyone sad with that doozie last time! Please don't hurt me! I've chosen the final pairing for this story! Please let me live!**

Chapter 10

Flash Fire

"There was a rumor to the west. An out of season wave of fires has hit the village there." Miroku said. He and Sango had arrived that morning, and Kagome wanted to leave in a hurry, if for nothing else then to get Inuyasha out of Goshinboku.

Kagome had run crying into Kaede's hut last night into Kouga's waiting arms. After consoling her for a few minutes to the point of gentle sobbing, she had to down him five times to keep him from marching out of the hut and slicing Inuyasha's head off and shoving it up his ass, his exact words. Then she had explained that she was crying because of what she had done, not what he had done.

She had made two cups of ramen that morning, one for Kouga, and gone out to bringInuyasha the other. He was once again sitting in Goshinboku, staring off into space. She had called to him, apologized, offered him breakfast, and ultimately left the ramen by the roots of the god tree. She had come back an hour later to find the ramen ice cold, and Inuyasha in the same position. And not once had he said anything to her. To find that Inuyasha had left ramen alone...it was almost scary.

"Sounds like a shard. When do we head out?" Kouga asked gruffly. With Inuyasha in his depression, he had taken up the role of unofficial leader in his place. Needless to say, Sango and Miroku, returning to a sad hanyou and an irritable wolf, were questioning. Kagome had given the simple explanation that Kouga was coming with them. Of course, they wanted to know more. No doubt, the first time they came to a hot spring, Sango would expect the story, and would relay it to Miroku.

"We can head out as soon as you, Kagome, and Inuyasha are ready." Miroku answered.

"Kagome, are you ready?" he asked. She nodded. "Fine, then we leave now." he said, getting up. Sango watched him picked up Kagome's backpack.

"What about Inuyasha?" she asked. Kouga snorted.

"He can catch up." He said. Kagome sighed as the three followed Kouga out of the hut. Kagome looked out into the forest.

"Inuyasha, we're leaving!" she called out. She waited for a response, and after a few seconds, he jumped onto the path, head down. Kagome felt another wave of sadness. For once, she knew exactly why he was depressed. She was regretting her choice to slap him more and more with each passing second. What he had done was unforgivable, but at least he was trying to make amends, even if he was in denial. That had to mean something, right?

"Inuyasha?" she asked. He didn't answer, again. She reached to touch his hand, and pulled back as he flinched. She sighed and looked up at him. "Inuyasha…I'm sorry." She told him. He stared at the ground and turned to followed the group. Kagome blinked away more tears and followed.

- - - - - - - - - -

A few hours into the journey, tension still ran high. Kouga and Kagome had taken the lead, followed by Miroku and Sango. Inuyasha, arms crossed, was bringing up the rear. Shippo was perched on Kagome's shoulder.

"How much longer until we reach the village Miroku?" Kagome called over her shoulder.

"We may reach it within a hour." He responded.

"Are you sure there's a shard there houshi?" Kouga called.

"I'm quite sure there are, Kouga." A voice called out. Kouga stopped and sniffed.

"Naraku." He growled. Naraku's low laughed filled the trees around them.

"Ah, Inuyasha. I see you and the miko are not so close. What has happened? Perhaps she learned that hanyous are not to be trusted after all." He chuckled. Beating Inuyasha to the punch, Kagome snapped back.

"What do you want with us this time Naraku?" she yelled.

"Ah, so dense miko. What have I always wanted from you? How many shards do you have now, five? Or is it six? I thank you for collecting them for me, but now I shall take them off your hands. It wouldn't do for you to die and lose the shards to a lesser youkai who doesn't deserve them."

"You'll have to go through me first Naraku! You're not getting anything from us!" Inuyasha snarled, drawing Tetsusaiga. Kagome was somewhat relieved. He talking at least, and protecting her.

"And me." Kouga snarled.

"A wolf and a hanyou in partnership? This shall be interesting. Allow me to introduce you to…Kagemusha." As the last word faded, Kouga sniffed, looked left, and gasped.

"Kagome!" he yelled. He grabbed her and forced her to the ground as a streak of red flame shot overhead. The ball of fire shot up into the sky and hovered above them.

"So Master Naraku spoke the truth, you use the shards of the jewel to increase your speed. How impressive wolf." the fireball said in a guttural voice. The flames died down to reveal Naraku's newest incarnation. Kagemusha was six feet tall with long, bright red hair that rose into small spikes. He had red eyes and long red claws. He was dressed is a crimson kimono with a black trim. Two large black wings flapped in the air behind him.

"You must be Kagemusha." Kouga growled, climbing to his feet.

"Your powers of perception are remarkable wolf." Kagemusha laughed. "I wonder which may be more amusing, you, or the human wretch you keep in your company." Kouga growled and leapt at Kagemusha. He slashed as the incarnation flapped and flew out of range. Kagemusha drew back his lips in a sneer. He slowly raised his hand to the air.

"Pitiful wolf, is that all the might you can muster?" a small red fireball appeared in Kagemusha's hand. "Kaze-no-Bi!" he roared, flinging out his hand. The fireball roared up as a jet of flame shot at Kouga. The wolf dodged and leapt again. This time, he sank his claws into Kagemusha's shins, dragging him down. The incarnation growled and lowered his hands to Kouga's chest, and fired another jet of flame. Kouga cried out as Kagemusha pushed him to the ground with a smoking wound in his chest. Kouga hit hard as Kagemusha landed crouching behind him.

"Tetsusaiga!" Inuyasha yelled, jumping. Kagemusha rolled and kicked the hanyou across the jaw. Inuyasha's snapped back. Kagemusha grabbed his wrist and snarled as he summoned more flame to his hand. Inuyasha's wrist smoked, and he punched Kagemusha away as Tetsusaiga dropped to the ground.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled, throwing the boomerang. Kagemusha flew above the giant boomerang and fired another Kaze-no-Bi at it. Sango dove as the flaming weapon dug itself into the ground, putting itself out. Miroku scowled and raised his hand, prayer beads grasped.

"Enough of this! Wind Tunnel!" he flung off the beads, opening the hole. The void immediately began to suck up anything in its path. Kagemusha scowled and dug his claws into a tree to hold himself steady. He chuckled and raised his palm to Miroku.

"That's quite a weapon you have there, houshi!" he taunted. He sneered as another ball of flame appeared in his hand. The Wind Tunnel picked up the flame and drew it in. Kagemusha kept the flame up as the fires were drawn into the wind. Miroku began to sweat as even more fire went into his palm. Finally, he closed the tunnel, cringing in pain.

Kagemusha ripped up the tree he was holding and held it to block a slash of Tetsusaiga from Inuyasha. The sword cut through the bark, and Inuyasha was met with a blast of heat. Kagemusha spun and flung him into Kouga, who was trying to get up. Sango retrieved Hiraikotsu and flung it again. This time, Kagemusha went for the direct approach. He caught the weapon and flung into the forest. Kagome fired an arrow, and a blast of flame reduced it to ashes. He dashed to the miko, tossed her bow to the ground, and wrapped his claws around her throat.

"Now, miko, tell me. Which one of you has the shards? Is it the hanyou, the houshi? Tell me!" he growled. Inuyasha and Kouga climbed to their feet. Kagemusha looked at them and smirked. "You two seems to care for this miko. I am quite sure you would not want my claws to spill her blood. Now, give me the shards my master desires, and she may live." He threatened. He looked between the two. Neither of them moved. Kagemusha looked at Kagome again. "Perhaps you will tell me now?" he asked. Then he noticed the string around her neck. He grabbed the string and snapped off the vial of shards. He tucked it into his kimono and smiled.

"There, you got the shards, now let go of Kagome!" Kouga yelled. Kagemusha laughed.

"But of course, wolf. You want her?" Kagemusha spun around and threw Kagome into the trees. Kouga snarled and ran to catch her. Kagemusha turned to block a blow from Tetsusaiga. Inuyasha landed a punch however, and Kagemusha was sent flying into a tree. He growled.

"You are becoming a nuisance hanyou. Your kind will just not die!" he raised his hand, but Inuyasha dashed and slammed him back through the forest and into the ground. Kagemusha rolled as Tetsusaiga slammed into the ground. He fired another blast of flame, sending Inuyasha out of the forest to a cliff overlooking a chasm. A narrow bridge spanned the gap. Inuyasha stood as Kagemusha dove at him. He caught the dive and rolled onto his back, throwing Kagemusha onto the bridge. Before he could react, Inuyasha was on top of him, his knees holding his hands down, and Tetsusaiga against his throat.

"Any last words?" Inuyasha growled. Kagemusha smirked. He dug his hands into the wood beneath them and summoned his powers. The wood began to smoke and burn.

"I hope you can fly." He snarled. The wood broke, and the bridge snapped in two. Inuyasha grabbed the falling bridge as it hit the cliff. Kagemusha fell, flapped his wings, and flew away to deliver Kagome's shards to Naraku.

**Well, that was my first fight scene. How was it?**

**Translations**

**Kagemusha; Shadow Warrior**

**Kaze-no-Bi; Flame of the Wind**


	11. Loyalties

Love is a Fickle Thing

Chapter 11

Loyalties

"Kagura of the Wind, Kanna of the Void, and now Kagemusha of the Flame." Miroku muttered. "Naraku's incarnations get even more powerful as he collects more and more shards of the jewel." Miroku was usually put out, and not as a result of being rejected for the ump-teenth time by a woman. When they had reached the village just as dusk was setting in, he had sensed an evil aura, conveniently enough, around the inn. However, Kouga, not knowing about Miroku's tricks, had sniffed and claimed that the house was fine, right in front of the innkeeper himself. Miroku had reluctantly paid for the rooms for the first time in a while.

"Kagemusha also got Kagome's jewel shards." Kouga muttered. "That's another five. Who knows what manner of destruction he'll use now."

"At least everyone got out of the fight alive." Inuyasha whispered. Kagome looked up from bandaging his hand, and tried to make eye contact. But no, his head and tipped back, eyes closed. True, everyone had lived, but Kouga and Inuyasha were hurt. Kouga had a large bandage around his stomach, and Inuyasha's hand was in the process of healing.

"Will this heal alright?" Kagome asked him. Inuyasha lifted his head forward to answer. Kagome was hopeful, it would have been the first time he had talked to her that day. It seemed that his returning attitude was just a result of the battle. When Kouga had brought her back from the forest, in his arms bridal style, the downcast look was back.

"He may be hanyou, but he's still at least half youkai." Kouga told her before Inuyasha could. "He'll be fine by tomorrow." Kagome tensed as Inuyasha's head went back again. He was going to speak, dammit! She had nearly broken through to him.

"Down." Kagome snapped. Kouga went….well, down.

"What did I do now?" he sputtered.

"I needed someone to subdue. I was thrown through the air earlier today." Kagome replied, reaching into her pack.

"Well the mutt isn't the one with the singed stomach, subdue him." Kouga said, getting up.

"But he's been subdued a lot more then you as well."

"It's also his fault that you were thrown." Kouga said. Inuyasha looked at him.

"What do you mean?" he murmured.

"Kagemusha threw you into me. If you hadn't gotten in the way, I would have killed him easily." Kouga snapped.

"That's enough." Miroku cut in. "All of Naraku's recent incarnations have been easily dispatched. We were not prepared for Kagemusha to wield such strength. He overpowered all of us."

"Yeah, cause I was busy getting buried by the mutt!" Kouga insisted, jumping to his feet. "Listen up mutt. Here's how it's going to be; just back off and stay out of my way. I can protect Kagome fine, you stick to marking trees." With her face safely buried in her pack, Kagome's jaw dropped. He was mad because Inuyasha tried to protect her? She looked over her shoulder as Inuyasha's shoulders tensed, and Kagome got ready to sit him. Then, not for the first time, he slumped.

"Whatever." He muttered. He stood up and left the house. Kagome fully turned around and glared at Kouga.

"Kouga, that was really mean. Inuyasha was just trying to protect me." She told the wolf. Kouga snorted.

"I'm full youkai, and I have jewel shards. I can protect you better then him Kagome. The mutt needs to learn when he isn't wanted. Which is most of the time." Kagome let it drop, but was still mad at Kouga for the rest of the night. Especially when Inuyasha didn't come back, even as she fell asleep. Kouga waited until she fell asleep, then lay beside her, tenderly rubbing the small red mark on her shoulder blade.

- - - - - - - - - -

Kagemusha flapped his wings again, and flew farther into the mountains. He soared over the cliffs and found the site; a plateau with a large castle on it. It was so remote, no human could live up here. But that wasn't a problem. Humans didn't live at this castle. Or at least, not living ones. Several undead corpses patrolled the grounds.

Kagemusha swooped and landed in the courtyard. He tucked his wings in and entered the castle. He slid the shoji back and entered the deepest part of the castle.

"Kagemusha, you have returned. Tell me, what has become of Inuyasha and his miko?" Naraku asked. Kagemusha kneeled and bowed his head.

"My master, the hanyou and the miko live, as does the wolf."

"So you failed to dispose of them. I am displeased Kagemusha." Naraku held out his hand, and a glowing green orb appeared. "I do not like being displeased." He grated. He tightened his grip on the green orb, and Kagemusha choked.

"I was unable to defeat them, master. But I have not returned without compensation." Kagemusha gasped. He reached into his kimono, and held the vial of Shikon shards out to Naraku. Naraku pursed his lips and took the vial. He smiled and released his hold on Kagemusha's heart.

"Five more shards. This will do very nicely, but I still desire a death." He said. Kagemusha nodded.

"Say the name, and you shall have their blood." He promised.

"The hanyou Inuyasha and the miko Kagome. They are both strong, but their weakness is in each other. And the seeds of mistrust have been planted. I do not have any reason to fear them. But the wolf Kouga is another matter. He is attempting to court the miko, even take her as his mate, if she will allow it."

"Then what are we to do with him?" Kagemusha chuckled in anticipation.

"Tonight, go to the wolf. And return by morning with his head."

- - - - - - - - - -

Kagemusha walked into the courtyard and looked into the sky. The wolf's blood would run tonight. Kagemusha had failed. His master had desired the shards, but he had also desired the death of Inuyasha. He would not fail again. He was to kill the wolf, but perhaps he would also kill the hanyou as further compensation for his earlier failure.

"So Naraku has asked you to kill Kouga." A silky voice behind him whispered. Kagemusha narrowed his eyes and turned to face Kagura.

"I do not see how my orders are any of your concern, Kagura." He replied.

"The wolf has made it his duty to slay me. I slaughtered his wolves." Kagura said with a half-smile.

"And I do not see how that is any of _my_ concern. Why do you insist on delaying my Kagura?" Kagemusha asked. Kagura cocked her head.

"I saw you and Naraku. You gave him five shards of the jewel. Why?"

"Because he is my master. I was given an order, and I carried it out."

"Doesn't it bother you that Naraku is sending you into battle so recklessly?"

"I am only his servant, his incarnation. He may do with me as he wishes."

"Why do you not fight him? You are at least as strong as him, and if you had kept the shards of the jewel, your strength would have increased." Kagura persisted.

"They were not mine to take." Kagemusha growled.

"Of course they were. Whose powers burned the fur of Naraku's enemies? Who was attacked? Who fought? It was not Naraku."

"Naraku created me. I owe my life, my existence to him. And as such, I am expected to fight for him. Anything gained in battle is his."

"Naraku created you to fight only because he is too cowardly to fight on his own. And as you know Kagemusha, he cared nothing for us. We owe him nothing." Kagura hissed. Kagemusha chuckled.

"Kagura, have you given any thought to the possibility that this is why Naraku barely trusts you?" he asked. When Kagura didn't answer, he flapped his wings and flew to the village. He had a wolf to kill.


	12. Challenge

Love is a Fickle Thing

**Veata; alright, but if you get struck twice, come inside.**

Chapter 11

Challenge

Kagome groaned and rolled over. She sniffed, and grimaced as her eyes fluttered open. Kouga was at the door of the room, sniffing and growling. Kagome was full awake now, and sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Kouga, what's going on?" she asked. Kouga's shoulders hunched down.

"Fire." He muttered. He leapt out of the inn and dashed across the village. Kagome got up and shook Sango awake.

"Sango, wake up, there's a fire." She whispered. Sango turned over and opened her eyes.

"Wha…?"

"Kouga smelt a fire, he ran off. I'm going to try and find him, get Miroku." And with that, Kagome ran into the village to find Kouga. Some distant part of her mind noted that Inuyasha still hadn't returned.

The flaming house wasn't hard to find. The looming flames were rather noticeable against the black sky. It was the headmaster's hut, and as such, was larger then most of the huts in the village. A crowd had gathered outside the entrance. Kagome ran up to one of the villagers.

"Excuse me, have you seen a wolf youkai near the house?" she pleaded. The villager nodded.

"Yes, he just ran inside. The headmaster is still there." He told her. Kagome gasped.

"Oh no, Kouga." She whispered. Sango and Miroku ran up behind her.

"Kagome, where's Kouga?" Miroku asked.

"He ran inside to rescue the headmaster. Where's Inuyasha, did you find him?" Sango shook her head.

"No, he isn't around." She told her. Kagome sighed. Then, Kouga ran out of the house, smoking and carrying a limp old man over his shoulder. He stopped and placed the man on the ground. The man sputtered and coughed.

"My…daughter." He wheezed. Kouga nodded.

"Is she still inside?" he asked. The man nodded, and Kouga ran back in.

Kouga stopped as a falling beam cut his path. He cursed and pushed further into the hut.

"Hello?" he yelled into the hut. Then, a small scream cut the air. He followed the source to a small room. He pushed inside and found a small body. He turned the body over to find the throat slashed.

"Ah, poor little wolf. Too little too late." A voice mocked. Kouga's head snapped up.

"Who's there?" he snarled.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Foolish wolf, did you forget me so soon? I'm hurt, I really am." Kouga spun around as Kagemusha lifted his head. With his red hair and kimono, the flames had hidden him perfectly, as well as the smell of Naraku that he carried.

"Kagemusha. You're doing this?" Kouga snapped. Kagemusha sighed.

"And you and the hanyou have held back my master for so long? It's a wonder you're still alive. Is there another that could create a blaze as lovely as this?" Kagemusha spread his arms to the burning house.

"What do you want this time?" Kouga demanded.

"You're so ignorant it astounds me wolf. I want the jewel shards."

"You got them last time."

"In case you've forgotten, the miko is not the only one with jewel shards." Kagemusha laughed. Kouga gasped, and his eyes darted down to his legs. "Now, there are two ways we can do this wolf. You can hand them over, and I can leave without taking another life this evening. Or we can do this the fun way, where I dig them out through your throat." Kagemusha sneered. Kouga snarled and kicked Kagemusha across the face. The incarnation spun and fell on the floor. Kagemusha sputtered, lifted his head, and grinned sadistically.

"Alright then. You choose the fun way." He muttered. Kouga leapt and aimed his knee at the back of Kagemusha's head. Kagemusha rolled and fired his flame. The jet raced past Kouga's knee and hit his bandaged chest. Kouga howled as the flame ate away the bandages and reopened his wounds. He hit with a thud, and lay on his chest, writhing in pain. Then Kagemusha slammed his heel into Kouga's throat.

"Even you should be smart enough to know what's next, wolf." He leered. He lifted his hand and summoned another fireball. Kagemusha snorted and flung the flame. Kouga reacted instantly, and actually punched the fireball. The projectile went back and slammed into Kagemusha's face. He cried in pain and stumbled back. Kouga jumped up and gave him another kick, knocking him face-first into the wall. Kagemusha groaned and turned around as the two began to circle each other. Kagemusha's hair had looked like flame before, but now with the ends singed and a few strands still smoldering orange, it looked even more so.

"I really was trying to cut you a break." He said to Kouga. "Master Naraku ordered me to bring him your head, you know. I really was going to let you live, and just take back the jewel shards. But now." Kagemusha rubbed his jaw tenderly. "You've pissed me off." His hands lit up in flame, and Kagemusha leapt at Kouga with a whirlwind of firey claws.

Kouga rolled away and punched Kagemusha in the side. Without even batting an eye, Kagemusha spun and fired a jet of flame at Kouga. The flame missed by an inch as Kouga ducked and slammed into Kagemusha's chin with a fierce uppercut. Kagemusha snarled and slashed. Kouga caught his claws and dug in as he flung Kagemusha across the room. Kagemusha hit the wall, slammed through, and lay sprawled in the headmaster's room. He stood up, turned, and growled.

"Do you really think you can win this fight?" he snarled. "You're in my element now, wolf!" Kagemusha slammed his fist into the ground, and a ring of flame leapt up around Kouga. The wolf cried out as the flames licked at his heel. Kagemusha snickered and summoned another fireball.

"Let's see you avoid this." He laughed. He flung out his hand and shot the fireball at Kouga. "Doragon Bi!" he roared. The flame hurled itself at Kouga, twisted to form a flaming dragon head. Kouga gasped as the fireball zoomed at him. Then, it hit the air a few inches form his face, and exploded.

"Wha…?" he asked. Kagemusha growled and flung another fireball. It too disappeared inches from Kouga.

"You'll have to go through me!" a voice shouted. Kouga spun and gasped.

"Kagome!" he called out. The miko was standing in the doorway, her hands raised, glowing a soft pink. Kagemusha sneered.

"Oh good, I can roast two birds with one stone." He yelled, firing another fireball.

"Kagome!" Kouga dashed through the flames and pushed Kagome to the ground as the flame hit him square in the back. Kouga fell on top of Kagome and went limp. Kagome groaned and rolled out from under him. Then, the roof started to shake. Kagemusha looked up and snorted.

"The wolf can keep his shards for now, but next time, I'll settle for nothing less then his blood!" he shouted at Kagome. His body wrapped itself in fire, and Kagemusha blasted through the roof into the night. Kagome watched him go, and looked down at Kouga. She grabbed his chin and jerked his head around.

"Kouga, wake up." She pleaded. She slapped the wolf gently. "Come on, we have to go now!" she put his arm over her shoulders and tried to stand. But the youkai was dead weight, and Kagome fell down.

"Like you could lift him yourself." A voice said. Kagome looked up and gasped in relief.

"Inuyasha, thank god. You've got to help him, he can't move, and I think the house is falling." The hanyou snorted and picked up Kouga by the back of the neck.

"I'm getting tired of saving this wolf's scrawny ass." He muttered. He slashed a hole in the wall, grabbed Kagome by the waist, and leapt through. He dumped Kouga on the ground and let Kagome go as she ran to his side. Kagome looked around. They were on the other side of the house, the crowd was on the other side.

"Inuyasha, I know you and Kouga hate each other, but thank you." Kagome said. She looked up and was met with a dark look. She gulped and took a step back. "Inuyasha?" she asked. At the mention of his name, Inuyasha bared his fangs and pushed her to the ground. One hand grabbed her neck, the other covered her mouth as his eyes bored into hers.

"Do you really think your little wolf cub can protect you forever?" he hissed. "I swear to god you traitorous little bitch, the next time he's out, I'm coming for you." Inuyasha stood, still holding Kagome, and threw her onto Kouga's chest. She looked over her shoulder, but Inuyasha was already gone.

**Dorgon Bi; Dragon Fire**


	13. Mark

Love is a Fickle Thing 

**And as the critical chapter of explanations nears, the plot thickens, and the reviewers (cough, Dreammistress Jade, cough) grow hostile! **

Chapter 13 

Mark 

Early the next morning, the gang was back on the road. Kagome was leading the way, followed by Kouga with a freshly bandaged chest. Behind them were Miroku and Sango with Kilala. Bringing up the rear was Inuyasha, who had opted to believe Kagome's threat that she would spend an entire day sitting him if he came near her.

_"I was almost starting to believe him." _Kagome thought bitterly. To say she was angry was an understatement. Inuyasha had come back at dawn, asking what had happened with the headmaster's hut. He had been answered with a dozen sits. Kagome had then told him to not bother talking to her that day, lest he be sat for the rest of the day. Of course, this hadn't gone unnoticed by the rest of the group, but no one had asked why Kagome was so hostile. And Kagome hadn't told anyone about the incident behind the headmaster's house, not even Kouga.

"It's mid day, we'll rest here." Kouga announced. Everyone sat down and breathed easy. The sun had been hotter then usual, and the journey had been difficult. Inuyasha leapt up into the shade of a tree and lowered his head. Kagome slung off her backpack and pulled out the food she had packed.

"So Kagome, why so mean to the mutt today? Not that I'm complaining." Kouga chuckled. Kagome gave the mentioned hanyou a dark look.

"Kouga, can I talk to you alone for a minute?" she replied. Kouga shrugged.

"Sure I guess." He said, walking into the forest.

"Sango, do me a favor and make Inuyasha stays here." Kagome said over her shoulder. Sango shrugged.

"Sure." She said, puzzled. Kagome followed Kouga and looked back at the camp.

"Do you think we're close enough for Inuyasha to hear us?" she asked Kouga. Kouga frowned.

"I'm not sure, but I don't think so. Why?" he asked. Kagome took a breath.

"Kouga, when you asked me if I'd be your mate…how does that work?" Kouga cocked his head.

"What do you mean Kagome?"

"How do youkai mate?" Kagome said. Kouga blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Um, Kagome, I'm not sure if you'd want me to explain that…" he said. Kagome caught his meaning, and matched his blushed.

"Oh. So if I became your mate, we'd have to…do that?" she asked. Kouga rapidly shook his head.

"Oh no, we don't need to yet, if you aren't ready. There's several different types of mates and claims." He explained.

"What types of claims?"

"Well there's a scent claim, where I'd just imprint my smell on you to let other youkai know you're my intended. Then there's the marking, then there's the actual…mating." Kouga replied.

"What's the difference between the claims?" Kagome persisted.

"Well youkai make scent claims all the time. The mutt actually had one on you when we met, but it's started to fade since after what happened." Kouga said. Kagome nodded as she absorbed the information. Before, she would have loved the idea of Inuyasha claiming her, even in such a minor way. But after that incident in the cave, the idea of being his mate was almost scary if he was going to be like that to her.

"Youkai makes scent claims all the time." Kouga continued. "Some make several scent claims on more then one female until they choose one of them to mark. Marking is when I bite you on the neck to make a bruise. It imprints my scent onto like a scent claim, but it doesn't heal as easily as normal bruises."

"Can any of the claims be broken?" Kagome asked. Kouga shrugged.

"Well sure. Scent claims are broken all the time, since they're so easily made. Marking is more serious, but it can be broken by rejecting the marker's claim, in which case the bruise heals over time. Or another youkai can challenge the marker for the right to claim the marked female, or just mate with the female without fighting at all. If youkai actually mate, it can't be broken until one of them dies. I don't get it Kagome, why are you asking me all this?" Kagome sighed and sat down on a fallen log.

"Remember how I told you Inuyasha pulled us out of the house last night?" she whispered. Kouga nodded. "That's not all. He forced me to the ground, and said that the next time you weren't there, he'd take me." The second the words were out of her mouth, Kouga was wide eyed and snarling. "Kouga, sit down." Kagome said. Kouga gawked and slammed into the dirt.

"Sit down?" he roared, craning his head up. "Dammit Kagome, how do you expect to tell me something like that and expect me to be calm?"

"Inuyasha's going to hear you, alright? At least lower your voice." She answered. Kouga sighed and pulled her up into a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry Kagome." He whimpered. "I should have been able to beat Kagemusha on my own, I should have been awake to protect you from him. I'm so sorry." Kagome nodded and started to hug him back.

"Kouga, do you remember what you asked me?" she said. Kouga pulled back and shook his head.

"Um…no." he admitted. Kagome smirked. Kouga was sweet, but he was so dense sometimes. It almost reminded her of Hojo.

"In your cave when you rescued me, you asked me to be your mate." Kagome reminded. "Yes." Kouga nodded.

"Oh yeah, I did ask you that…wait what?" he did a double take. "Did you just say yes?" Kagome nodded.

"You've taken care of me and shown me kindness as long as I've known you." Kagome said. "I did love Inuyasha at a time, but I can't be with someone who treats me like. I've made my choice Kouga." Kouga pulled her back into a hug as he kissed her temple.

"I'm honored to be your chosen, Kagome." He whispered. "Um, you said that you didn't want me to claim you yet? Because if you're not ready, what with all that's happened, and you being from a different time, and…"

"Not yet Kouga." Kagome said. "We still have to deal with my time, not to mention Naraku. In my time, I'm still to young to be married, or claimed. I want to wait." Kouga nodded.

"Alright, we'll take care of Naraku first. But can I at least scent claim you?" he asked. Kagome stepped back and pulled down the collar of her blouse.

"Mark me." She whispered. "I don't want Inuyasha to hurt me anymore." Kouga nodded slowly.

"Kagome, are you sure? If we do this, Inuyasha might kill me to have you."

"He won't. I won't let him hurt either of us." Kagome said firmly. "I don't want you to kill him, but if he does challenge you…do what you have to do." Kouga hugged her at arms length, and lowered his head to her shoulder.

"Um, you might want to hold onto me Kagome." He said tenderly. "I've never done this before, but it's probably going to hurt."

"You've never claimed anyone before?" Kagome asked, putting her hands on his shoulders. Kouga smiled and shook his head.

"No Kagome. There's only ever been you." He said.

_"There's only ever been me…Inuyasha could never say that."_ Kagome thought. She closed her eyes, bit her lip, and tightened her grip on Kouga's shoulders as his fangs pierced her flesh.

**No, I haven't forgotten about Ayame! But Kouga claims he doesn't remember her. **


	14. The Hot Spring

Love is a Fickle Thing

Chapter 14

The Hot Spring

"We'll camp out here." Kouga announced. He looked to his side and grinned at Kagome. "I smell a hot spring nearby. You and Sango can wash up if you want." He offered. Kagome smiled back at him.

"Thanks Kouga. Hey Sango, want to go?" she called to her friend. Sango nodded and jumped off Kilala.

"Sure, provided Kouga keeps an eye on the houshi." She replied, looking pointedly at Miroku.

"Not a problem." Kouga assured her. Then he sniffed and growled. He looked over Sango's shoulder as Inuyasha vanished into the forest. "Where's the mutt going?" he snarled. Kagome watched the hanyou walk away, and shrugged. He was probably going off to brood. He had been doing that a lot recently, only to come back as a lustful monster. She shuddered as she remembered the events of last night.

"Sango, I am deeply offended by your implications." Miroku moaned. "What would Kouga need to keep an eye on me for?"

"To make sure you don't try and spy on us!" Sango snapped. Miroku faked a pout.

"I do not see why you and Kagome must constantly yell at me. I am merely showing my affection for the human body." He emphasized his point as his hand found it's favorite spot of Sango's backside. Sango replied by having Hiraikotsu find it's favorite spot on the back of his head. Sango stomped into the woods, followed by Kagome. Shippo hopped onto Miroku's back and poked the bruise on his skull.

"Is it really worth the trouble?" he asked the fallen houshi. Miroku groaned.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"I've really missed this." Kagome sighed, sinking into the warm water. Sango nodded.

"But I thought you said that your time has hot water like this all the time." She pointed out.

"Yeah, but one thing my bathroom doesn't have is all this." Kagome said, gesturing to the trees and rocks. "This is natural." Sango sighed in agreement.

"So, care to explain?" she asked.

"Explain what?" Kagome said. Sango raised an eyebrow and discreetly pointed at Kouga's mark. The bleeding had stopped and crusted over. Kouga said that over the course of a few weeks, the bruising would fade to leave a simple redish scar.

"I am a taijya, Kagome. I do know a few things about youkai, like what that is. So what's going on? Miroku and I leave for a few days, we come back to find Inuyasha moping, and Kouga marking you as his mate. What's up?" Kagome sighed as Sango mentioned the mark. That, coupled with the attempted rape, was going to confuse the hell out of her friends. The marking had already made the second part of the day edgy. Mostly because Inuyasha and Shippo, being youkai, even if Shippo was just a child, knew exactly what the mark was. And with Sango knowing, she had no doubt that Miroku had been told too.

"It's long story Sango. The day I left for the well, Inuyasha came to me."

"Yeah, I know." Sango said. "He ran off to you shortly after you left. We were wondering where he was going." Kagome nodded.

"He knocked me out, and took me to a cave." Her voice had dropped to a whisper as Sango leaned closer. He eyes were confused as Kagome mentioned Inuyasha hitting her. "And he…Kagome's chin began to quiver. "He touched me."

"Touched you? Kagome…"

"Kouga came, and took me away." Kagome's words were choked with sobs now as tears fell once again from her face. "If he hadn't come…"

"Do you really think Inuyasha would do that?" Sango asked. Kagome wiped her face with the back of her hand.

"For a while he denied it, he said he was sorry and that he didn't do anything. I was starting to think that maybe he had been under a spell or something else. But then, the night of the fire in the last village, he took me and Kouga from the fire, and said that he's take me once Kouga wasn't around." She explained. Sango sat back for a moment and digested this new information.

"So you don't love him anymore?" she asked.

"I don't know." Kagome sighed. The tears had stopped, but her face was still red and puffy from crying. "I used to, but…how can you love a man who would o something like that? How am I supposed to love a man that would rape me?"

"I don't know." Sango admitted. "So does this mean you love Kouga now?" Kagome thought for a minute. Kouga hadn't once insulted her. He always complimented her, and had her right beside him as they walked, like an equal. Even just a few minutes ago, he had offered Kagome the chance for a hot bath, where as Inuyasha always complained about her bathing.

"I'm not sure." Kagome replied. "He's a good friend, I know that."

"The last time I checked Kagome, youkai don't mate for life with good friends." Sango reminded her.

"I know." Kagome muttered. "I know what he wants from me now, and what he's going to want in the future, and I'm not even sure I could give it to him. I still feel weird about it. He's always been just a friend to me that's been suborn to take a hint." Kagome's thoughts drifted to Hojo, the naïve boy who was always bringing her herb and such to help her overcome her sickness of the month.

"I've seen him in a whole new way these last few days. I'm not sure if I love him, but…maybe I'm starting to." Kagome said. "I still think of him as a friend, but he might be more one day. Or he might just be the rebound." Sango frowned at the modern term.

"The rebound?"

"Oh, it's when someone is hurt by someone else, and ends up with a new person. It's like bouncing to one guy and rebounding off to someone else." Kagome explained. "I mean to say that maybe I'm not thinking straight because of what's happened, and I might be feeling this way about any guy who would show me compassion after what's happened." Sango pursed her lip.

"Kagome, I'm not going to play games. I really can't imagine Inuyasha doing something like that to anyone, especially you. And I think if he did, he must have had a damn good reason. But if you find that you love Kouga now, then do what you want to do.' She said, climbing out of the hot spring. "I'm going to head back to camp. Are you coming?" she asked, dressing. Kagome shook her head.

"No, I'm going to stay here." She said. Sango nodded and walked away. Kagome closed her eyes and slumped against the rock she was leaning against.

Kouga was a good man, or youkai, as it were. She could grow to love him. She had once said that the idea of growing to love someone was ridiculous. You either love someone, or you don't. And if you don't, you aren't going to. Of course, she had already broken her own rules with Inuyasha. She hadn't loved him when they had met, and yet, before all this anyway, she had.

A twig snapped under a foot, and Kagome didn't even open her eyes.

"Did you forget something?" she asked.

"Yeah, I forgot to kill the wolf." Kagome's eyes snapped open as Inuyasha came into view. "But he's occupied keeping Shippo entertained. So I have you all to myself." His eyes darkened, and he drew back his lips into a hungry smile. Kagome gulped.

"Si.." she started. Inuyasha was in the spring and had his hand over her mouth.

"Shhh…don't do that Kagome." He whispered. "The wolf will come if he hears you, so we have to be quiet." He drew a claw over Kouga's mark, drawing blood from the fresh wound. He licked a drop of his nail and licked his lips.

"But don't worry. Next time, you can be as loud as you want."

**Quick poll here. Who should Kagome end up with?**

**Kouga**

**Inuyasha-provided he smartens up**

**Next chapter, it's all down hill as I reveal my final twist.**


	15. Seing is Believing

Love is a Fickle Thing

**The results are in!**

**Inuyasha-4**

**Kouga-4**

**Undecided-2 (The Violent Tomboy said I indicated it will be Kouga, though)**

**Hm, pretty close. The polls are closed now, so you can't change your mind after this chapter. Many of you probably will though. For now, it's the chapter you've all been waiting for! Why has Inuyasha been acting so strange? Read on!**

Chapter 15

Seeing is Believing

Inuyasha licked at Kouga's mark, lapping up the blood that seeped there. He growled lightly at the taste and grinned, his fangs pressing against the bruise.

"Stupid wolf." He mumbled against Kagome's neck. "He really thinks he can take you? You were mine before that wolf ever met you. You're mine Kagome. I know it, and you know it. And once I'm done with you, that wolf with know it too." Kagome whimpered as Inuyasha splashed some hot water from the spring onto the mark, stinging it.

"Now we can't have that blood getting the wolf wise, can we?" Inuyasha whispered. "I don't want him to walk in on the middle of us in the good part. I'll have to be fast this time, so he doesn't come barging in." Inuyasha traced a claw over her breast, grinning as she hissed sharply.

"Ah, there it is." He said, sniffing the air. "I was hoping I hadn't lost my touch with you, Kagome. It's nice to see you still want me." Inuyasha stuck out his tongue and ran it along her shoulder. "But I suppose any man could get that reaction from a whore like you, hm? You sneak around with boys in your time every time you go back. I can smell them all over you. And then you come back here and accept Kouga's mate mark? And you call me a two timer? Kagome, of the two of us, you're the two timing whore." Kagome fidgeted nervously. She reached up and dug her nails into Inuyasha's wrist, trying to hurt him enough to release her mouth. But it was as effective as trying to kill a youkai with a butter knife; it was not going to work well.

"Trying to hurt me?" Inuyasha chuckled. "Why Kagome, I knew you were a whore, but I didn't know you liked that." Inuyasha reached up from her chest and drew a claw down the bridge of her nose, leaving a thin trail of blood in its wake. Inuyasha then leaned forward and ran his tongue over the blood, leaving a bloody smear over her nose. Kagome couldn't help but feel her body react, and Inuyasha growled again as her scent spiked again.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. You get off on that, don't you Kagome? No wonder you fell for a hanyou; you like that I can hurt you." Kagome mumbled under his hand, her heart racing. What was going to happen now? Kouga would probably kill Inuyasha, or even vice versa. Sango and the others would know what had happened, and when. How could she look them in the eye? Kaede, so much like a second mother, her eyes would…

Kagome gasped as an idea came to her. Kaede! Summoning the shattered, lust-filled portions of her runaway mind, she concentrated on the hands around Inuyasha wrist while the hanyou was busy kissing his way down her neck to her torso. He jerked his head up and frowned as Kagome's hands started to get warm.

"What the hell are you doing?" he snarled. Kagome locked eyes with him and glared as she sent her miko power coursing into his wrist. Inuyasha howled as his wrist was burned in a flash of purity. He stumbled back, and released his hand from Kagome's mouth. She took a deep breath.

"SIT! Sit sit sit sit sit sit!" she screamed, hoping to keep him under water long enough for her to get away. She turned and put her hands on the bank of the hot spring to climb out, when a pair of hands grabbed her waist and pulled her back in.

"Now Kagome, is that any way to treat the man you love?" Inuyasha growled. Kagome gaped. Why didn't the rosary work? Inuyasha spun her around and pulled her into a kiss, cramming his tongue into her mouth. Kagome bit down and grabbed at his chest to push him back. And stopped. She froze, her hands just under his neck, ready to push him away. Oddly enough, Inuyasha's assault on her mouth had stopped too. Kagome looked down at her hands, at Inuyasha's rosary.

Or rather, the rosary that wasn't there. Kagome gulped and glanced at Inuyasha. He bared his fangs and bit down on her lip, drawing blood. Kagome finished pushing him away and stepped back.

"H…how?" she stammered. Inuyasha looked at his bare neck and growled.

"Damn it. I knew I forgot something." He muttered. Then his head snapped up, and he jumped away as Kouga's fist slammed the water where he had been.

"You filthy fucking half breed piece of trash!" Kouga roared, jumping out of the spring. He dove at Inuyasha and rolled him onto the ground. "That's it, I don't care what the fuck Kagome does to me, you piece of shit, I'm killing you here and now."

"You never could kill me before wolf, and you never will!" Inuyasha taunted. He flexed his claws and threw Kouga away. Kagome watched them fight, her eyes still trained on Inuyasha's neck, and the lack of a rosary. Only she could take it off of him, Kaede said. So how could he not have it? Unless…her eyes darted to his waist as he evaded a kick from Kouga. No sheath. No sword. No _Tetsusaiga._ Kagome gasped as Kouga pushed Inuyasha back into a tree.

"Kouga! That's not Inuyasha!" she screamed. Kouga frowned as Inuyasha grinned brightly.

"Then who are you?" he asked. Inuyasha sneered.

"You and the miko really are a good match, wolf." He said darkly. Kouga's eyes widened as his voice deepened. "You're the stupid one that kills the youkai, and she's the smart one that keeps you from getting killed. Too bad it won't work this time." Inuyasha put a hand into Kouga's chest. Kouga went flying into the hot spring as the tentacle drove him underwater. Inuyasha swung and knocked a large stone on the bank into the spring. He jumped over the water and grabbed Kagome by the neck.

"Now then, where were we?" he asked, licking his lips. Kagome shook as she finally recognized 'Inuyasha's' new voice.

"Naraku?" she whispered. Naraku smirked.

"I like how my name sounds on your lips, miko." He chuckled. "Now I'm going to make you scream it." Naraku was about to say more, but was distracted by the simple fact the he was missing an arm. Inuyasha landed beside the, Tetsusaiga out as the hand around Kagome's neck lost it's grip and fell to the ground, returning to it's true form as a brown tentacle. Inuyasha turned and stared at himself, so to speak.

"What the hell?" he muttered. Naraku sighed and glared at him.

"These interruptions are becoming annoying." He growled, jumping at Inuyasha. The illusion gone, his lower body and legs split into a flurry of brown tentacles. Inuyasha jumped and landed next to Kagome.

"What the hell is Naraku doing here?" he asked. A tentacle slammed into the tree next to them, and Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist and jumped to safety.

"Naraku came to me in the hot spring. I thought he was you…" Kagome whispered. Inuyasha cursed as realization dawned on him. He landed and faced Naraku.

"Naraku, you son of a bitch! You're going to die, you bastard!" Naraku, still with Inuyasha's torso and head, raised an eyebrow.

"Bastard? Son of a bitch? Inuyasha, you're one to talk." He chuckled. Inuyasha jumped and hacked off an arm as Naraku evaded the blow meant for his head. Kagome's eyes darted to the quiver of arrows by the spring. She reached a hand forward and grabbed her bow and arrows.

"She liked it, you know." Naraku cackled, blocking Tetsusaiga and slamming Inuyasha into a tree. "The touching, the licking, the bleeding. Maybe you miko has developed feelings for me, Inuyasha." Another tentacle drove itself at his heart. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of your miko, just as I took care of your last one!" Naraku roared. Kagome aimed her arrow at Naraku's chest.

"Hit the mark." She whispered. The arrow glowed pink as she let it fly towards Naraku. Naraku saw the flash of light, and screamed as the purity arrow tore through his body, neatly slicing him in half. Inside his chest, a small clay doll with a single strand of black hair around it crumbled to dust, and the rest of Naraku's body followed. Far away, in a dark castle, a cold pair of eyes watched as a similar doll was sliced in two.

Kagome fell to her knees panting, dropping her bow beside her. Inuyasha sheathed Tetsusaiga and walked to her side.

"Good shot." He said quietly. "I've never seen you put that much power into your arrows before. How did you do it?" Kagome looked up at him. What was she supposed to say? 'I had Kaede teach me to control me powers because I was afraid of you'? Luckily, she never answered because an explosion of rock from under the hot spring drew their attention. Kouga climbed onto the bank, coughing up water.

"What the hell just happened?" He sputtered, looking at Kagome and Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked back down at Kagome.

"That's what I want to know." He said. Kagome got to her feet and looked between the two of them. Kouga. The man she was possibly starting to love. And Inuyasha, the man she had loved before Naraku.

With the rush of battle gone, reality reared it's ugly head as a thousand pieces clicked into place. It Naraku. Naraku in the cave, Naraku in the village, Naraku in the hot spring. Inuyasha had been telling the truth.

So Kagome did the logical thing. She turned and ran into the forest.


	16. Soul Searching

Love is a Fickle Thing

**The Violent Tomboy; Well, they're never clear on that in the anime, so let's assume that Naraku masked his scent.**

**I bet no one saw the ending to this chapter coming! But kudos to Dreammistress Jade for the idea for a name! This is a little shorter then normal, but it's a faster update, and has a good ending.**

Chapter 16

Soul Searching

Kagome was nude, wet, crying, and running through the woods. The same three words kept running through her mind. _It wasn't him…it wasn't him…_

"It wasn't him!" she screamed, throwing her head back. She fell to her knees and cried silently.

Inuyasha. He had been so distant lately. At the time, Kagome had thought he was just being more broody then normal. No wonder we kept running off, she kept pushing him away. He had held her, pleaded with her. He had begged her to believe him when he said he didn't do anything to hurt her. And what did she do? She slapped his across the face. If he had ever felt anything for her before, he must hate her now.

Kagome wiped her face and looked over her shoulder. For the first time since running, she noticed she was nude. She hiccupped and considered going back for her clothes, facing Inuyasha and Kouga. The idea of facing her suitors quickly made her decide against going back. She looked around and tried to find something that she could use to cover herself. She grabbed a bush and pulled off the largest leaf she could find. It barely covered a single breast. Kagome sighed let the leaf fall to the forest floor. She was nude, alone, and had no idea where she was.

"I should face them…" Kagome murmured. It wasn't going to be pretty. What was she going to say to them? She was pretty sure that they were only just going to figure out what had happened. Both had seen Naraku with her under the guise of Inuyasha. It wouldn't take them long to figure out what Naraku was doing. It was a simple matter of deduction from there. Kouga might want to believe that it wasn't _always_ Inuyasha, but even he couldn't deny the truth.

The hanyou had been innocent. He had never done anything to her. What had he done since Kouga had brought her back? He had moped, stared, and simply asked her to trust him. And she had slapped him. She had pushed him and slapped him across the face. And after that? She had run into Kouga's arms. Kagome but her lip and stood up, and started to walk back to the hot springs. There was no way she could avoid it.

She trudged through the forest, her tears finally drying. She hated crying. She had done it so often lately. Who could blame her? It had been hell for her this past week or so. Not even a week. In less then a week, she had pushed away Inuyasha, accepted Kouga's mark, maybe even fallen for him, and then, it was all for nothing.

Kagome sighed. Would Inuyasha ever forgive her? How could he? She had betrayed him, pushed him away, and even come close to hating him for what he had done. Or rather, what she though he had done. What was she supposed to do now? Apologize? 'I'm sorry for breaking your heart'?"

Kagome gasped. Broken his heart? Yeah right, Inuyasha didn't love her! But that would explain a lot...his distant behavior, his pleas of forgiveness. Although it seemed she didn't need to forgive him for anything.

Kagome felt cold stone under her feet instead of soft grass. She looked up and found that she wasn't at the hot spring. She found herself at a stony cliff. She walked to the edge and gulped. It was a long way down. Kagome fell to her knees again and groaned. She shouldn't be having these thoughts! She was only fifteen! Okay, maybe sixteen in a few months. But she was still a little girl.

Well, not as little as she might think. She was old in the Sengoku Jidai. If people like Miroku and Kouga was any indication, she was due to have a kid running around at her age. She hadn't forgotten the mere thirteen year-old girl who had asked Miroku is she could bear his children in an ironic twist of fate. She wasn't a girl in the Sengoku Jidai; she was a woman. A woman who was marked to be mated to a youkai. And before that, scent-claimed to another. And before that, propositioned by another, although she didn't really count Miroku.

In her world, she didn't even have a boyfriend. Inuyasha had become notorious as 'the two-timer' to her friends, but they had only ever met him once. Hojo was a friend, but he was nothing more then that to her, no matter how many dates her friends set her up on. In her world, her biggest concern was passing math.

Kagome longed for that simple life. She wanted a world of boys, gossip and fast food pig-outs after school. She wanted to gawk at the cute new guy, spend time with her friends, and maybe pass a test for once. She wanted her old life now more then ever. She shouldn't have to deal with rape and youkai marriage at her age. She wanted to go back to her fifteenth birthday, and tell Souta to get his own damn cat out of the well.

She often wondered what she would do if the jewel was ever completed. Could she really go back? Could she go through the well, say goodbye to her feudal friends and live a normal life again? Could she really go back to being a normal Japanese school girl? What if she did? Would she go through high school, marry, and have kids? Would her grandfather walk her down the isle in her wedding dress, to the alter where she would commit herself to a man she loved? Kagome often fantasized about her wedding; a beautiful white dress, a bouquet of red roses, her mother crying, her brother smiling like an idiot and her grandfather beaming with pride.

Then reality would rear it's head, and she would look up into the golden eyes of her groom. Only now, sometimes the eyes were blue. The hair used to always be silver. Now sometimes it was black. Whenever Kagome tried to imagine a normal life, Inuyasha, and now Kouga, wormed their way in, reminding her that she was still a time traveling schoolgirl-turned-miko, no matter how much she fantasized. Could she go back to a normal life once the jewel was completed? No. Not after all she had seen and done. She had killed youkai ten times her size. She had traveled around the country, meeting all types of humans and youkai, not to mention the occasional hanyou. No matter what, she was always going to be Kagome, the feudal miko. Kagome the schoolgirl was going to have to take a back seat.

"I don't want this." Kagome sobbed. She didn't want to have to live like this, fighting youkai and having to break a heart. No matter what she did, Kouga and Inuyasha were going to be hurt. Hell, Inuyasha had already been hurt. She never wanted to hurt him. But she did. She never wanted to have a wolf and a hanyou fight to the death over her. She never wanted…

She hadn't wanted to fall in love.

Kagome stopped crying for a minute and smiled. She hadn't meant to fall in love with a courageous hanyou that she had released from what was supposed to be an eternal sleep. She hadn't meant to travel with him, learning his secrets, seeing what he really was, youkai and human. She hadn't meant to catch the eye of a handsome wolf youkai. She hadn't meant for him to declare his love to her. She hadn't meant for two handsome men to want to be with her.

She hadn't meant to find friendship in a perverted houshi and a homeless taijya. She hadn't meant to be a mother to an orphaned kitsune. She hadn't meant to help the houshi and the taijya to find love in one another, no matter what they claimed. She hadn't meant to become a student and daughter to a kindly old woman.

But she had.

Kagome laughed lightly. She hadn't wanted to be a hero. She hadn't wanted to become a friend or even savior to countless villagers in turmoil. She hadn't wanted to fight an evil hanyou that had caused death and sorrow all over Japan.

But she _was_.

Could she give all this up? No. Would she? Not if she could help it. She had been more then willing to give her life for people on multiple occasions. And her friends had been willing to give their lives for her too, Inuyasha more so then the rest of them combined. Kagome's life wasn't perfect. But she liked it.

"I really do." She said, grinning. She stood up and looked over the edge of the cliff. She had run away, and for all she knew, Kouga and Inuyasha had ripped each other apart by now. No matter who she loved, no matter who loved her, no matter who she hurt, she owed it to them to talk to them. And no matter what, no matter what they did to her, how Inuyasha felt about her, she was going to deal with it. She would cry, she would apologize, and she would do it willing. Because there was always the chance that he might forgive her. Because her friends would understand and be there for her. The idea of what was to come killed much of her happiness, but she was going to have to deal with it.

"It's time to go back and say I'm sorry." She whispered, stomping her foot. Unfortunately, the cliff she was on had other ideas. Kagome gasped as a series of cracks shot through the cliff, shattering it. Kagome screamed as she fell into open air.

"I never got to tell him." She sobbed, closing her. She never got to tell Inuyasha how she felt. She sighed and shut her eyes tighter. Kagome waited for the hit, hoping the Inuyasha and Kouga could move on. she waited. And waited and waited. It was then she realized that she wasn't falling anymore. She cried out softly as a cold, silky, thin object slid along her back. He opened her eyes, and a soft white glow filled her vision. She looked to the left and saw a thin, snake-like body. She turned to the right and saw a thin snake head that stared at her. She then looked straight up and gasped as another one of the white snakes slithered through the air towards her. The one that had wrapped itself around her torso, graciously covering her, began to lift her through the air. Kagome wasn't relieved, however; she had seen these creatures before.

The second snake wound over her backside and hips, again, having the modesty to cover her. And no wonder. They wouldn't want to bring her to their mistress nude. The two shifted her in the air so that she as almost in a standing position as they lifted her. Finally, they lifted her above the cliff. And Kagome saw the person she knew was commanding these things. The baggy red hakama. The white top. The quiver of arrows and bow over one shoulder. The sack of goods over the other. And the face Kagome had been mistaken for time and time again.

Kagome gulped as her emotionless brown eyes bored into her own.

"Kikyo…"


	17. Girl to Girl

Love is a Fickle Thing

Chapter 17

Girl to Girl

Anxious. That was the only word to describe Kagome's current situation. Here she was, being dragged- well, not actually dragged, more like floated- through the forest, behind her past incarnation and some would say rival in love, Kikyo. And it didn't help that it had been ten minutes since Kikyo had found her, and not spoken a word. When her shinidamachu had saved her and taken her to Kikyo, the undead miko hadn't said a word. She had looked Kagome over, turned, and walked into the forest. The shinidamachu had wrapped themselves around Kagome and followed her. The third soul stealer came and went, frequently returning with a shining white soul.

Kagome was confused to say the least. Kikyo had saved her. Kikyo, of all people. Kagome had never truly trusted her. For one thing, she tried to drag Inuyasha to hell, and right in front of Kagome's eyes. For another, she had been known to help out Naraku. And now, Kikyo had obviously hindered Naraku by saving her. And now, she had no idea where Kikyo was taking her.

Kikyo stopped, and the shinidamachu around Kagome loosened, and Kagome dropped lightly onto her feet. Kikyo held out her arms, and the two snakes weaved themselves around her arms, vanishing into her skin. The third snake floated down and followed suit. Kikyo looked over her shoulder at Kagome.

"You may wish to cover yourself." She said, taking a step forward. Kagome put a hand over her breasts and gulped. She could run away. But she had no doubt that she wouldn't get far. Kikyo may not be as physically active as some, but she did have her bow. If Kagome ran, Kikyo could no doubt kill her before she got ten feet. So Kagome sighed and followed. And she saw why Kikyo hid her soul stealers; just ten more feet, and the forest spread out to a village. Kikyo walked up to one of the larger houses, and slid open a shoji. Inside, two maidens jumped to their feet and bowed.

"Lady Kikyo, you have returned." One exclaimed. Kikyo nodded.

"I wish to be alone." She said. The two nodded and ran off, closing the shoji behind them. Kikyo slid her sack and quiver off her shoulders, and gestured to a pile of clothing in a corner of the room. "Dress." She said, opening her sack. Kagome nodded and walked over to the pile, searching for anything she could use. She finally settled on a violet kimono that hugged her hips, and quickly threw it on. she turned and saw Kikyo stirring a pot over a fire in the hearth. She looked at Kagome and beckoned her forward. Kagome nodded and sat down a few feet away. Kikyo reached into the pot and withdrew a damp rag. She rung it out and ran it over the cut running down Kagome's nose, cleaning off the blood that had dried.

"Now, perhaps you would wish to tell me how I found you like this."

- - - - - - - - - -

Kagome was really starting to hate the back of Kikyo's head. She had finished her tale several minutes ago, and Kikyo hadn't even looked at her. Kagome had told her most of what had happened, with a few things edited out. She didn't tell her about Kouga's rosary, or his trip down the well. She wasn't sure Kikyo knew about that, and wasn't about to tell her. While she had been talking, Kikyo had cleaned up her nose and sprinkled some sort of herb over the wound. It had stung and made Kagome sneeze, but with her nose numb, the bleeding hadn't started again. It must have been some feudal substitute for anesthetic.

"So you ran away." Kikyo said, making Kagome jump.

"Um…yes." Kagome said, wincing at how pathetic she sounded.

"And you accepted the wolf's mark?"

"Yeah." Kagome said. She wasn't sure how she felt about that now. Sure, Kouga was a great guy, he loved her, and was a good man. On the other hand, if she ever wanted Inuyasha, maybe the best thing to do would have been to _not_ accept the mark.

"And yet you wonder why Inuyasha is so moody?" Kikyo continued. Kagome chuckled nervously.

"Well he's always been kinda moody." She said. Then the humor vanished, and she sighed. "I have to tell him what really happened, but how do I face him and expect forgiveness after pushing him away so harshly?"

"You do not." Kikyo replied. "You merely explain to him what has happened, and accept his reaction, no matter if it is forgiveness or not." Kagome nodded.

"If you were Inuyasha, would you forgive me?" she asked.

"No." Kikyo said sharply. "But then, if I were Inuyasha, I would be rather stresses considering not only how you rejected him, but why." Kagome cocked her head.

"What do you mean?" Kikyo turned and finally faced Kagome.

"You not only pushed him away, but did so because of Naraku. This isn't the first time Naraku tried to turn Inuyasha and his love against each other." She explained. Kagome gasped. How could she have missed that? It was true, Naraku had tried this before. She remembered all too well how that had turned out, and she was pretty sure that Inuyasha would figure it out too.

"But, that was different." She protested. "Inuyasha and you loved each other." Kikyo raised an eyebrow.

"And you don't love him?" she asked. Kagome gulped. Well, after what happened...

"Yes, I do." She said after a moment. "But he doesn't love me." She said.

"And why do you say that?"

"Well he's never said anything or told anyone…" she stopped as Kikyo started laughing. She was stunned. She'd never heard Kikyo laugh before. The undead miko stopped herself and shook her head in amusement.

"He never told me either." She told Kagome. Kagome's jaw dropped.

"He _didn't_?" she asked in disbelief. Inuyasha had pined for her countless times, how could he not have told her? "But how do you know then?" Kikyo shrugged.

"When we were together fifty years ago, Inuyasha guarded his emotions very carefully. Not much has changed. He was very cautious about showing any kind of positive feelings. He sometimes held my hand when in private, but would quickly pull back if someone came near. After a while of him shadowing me and watching me, it became clear to the villagers that he loved me. And since I did not do anything to dissuade his pursuits, they assumed that I loved him back. We both heard the rumors of course, but we never did anything to deny them. It didn't seem necessary to voice our feelings aloud." She explained.

Kagome was stunned. They hadn't even said the words. It was just an unspoken affection between them. Inuyasha had never said he loved Kikyo. And she had never said she loved him. But whenever Kikyo was mentioned, Inuyasha got so vulnerable, and he got this lovelorn look in his eyes. No wonder he was so depressed; he must have thought he and Kagome were the same way.

Just the thought brought a smile to Kagome's face. Inuyasha loved Kikyo, it was obvious to anyone who saw it, either fifty years ago or today. But he had never even told her how he felt. Suddenly, all of Sango's insistences that Inuyasha cared for her made sense. To Sango and Miroku, Inuyasha's feelings must have been painfully clear.

Kagome thought of when they had fought the dark miko Tsubaki. She fought off death, trapped in a world of Tsubaki's curse, while Inuyasha tried to kill Tsubaki and free her. Earlier, Tsubaki's barrier had come down, and it was fairly obvious that Kikyo had been the one to do it. When Kagome had repelled her curse and sent Tsubaki fleeing, Inuyasha had been concerned with killing her. Why? He had said that she had to pay for trying to kill Kagome. He hadn't run off to look for Kikyo, although everyone was pretty sure she was nearby. No, he had wanted to slay the woman that had hurt Kagome. Inuyasha hadn't cared about finding Kikyo, he wanted to protect Kagome.

"I am moving on." Kikyo said, picking up her bow and sack. "I will find your mate and Inuyasha, and tell them where to find you. The women who were here earlier shall bring you food soon." Kagome nodded.

"Thank you Kikyo." She said quietly. Kikyo nodded back, and slipped out the shoji.


	18. Love Hurts

Love is a Fickle Thing

**Dreammistress Jade; yeah, a bitchy Kikyo gets old. She's done some bad things, but she must have been good at some point! I doubt Inuyasha would fall for someone like that.**

**SlummyRedDragon; Well, the Kikyo in Kags' dream world does snap her out of it. But they never say if it's the real Kikyo doing it or not, but I think that would be cool.**

Chapter 18

Love Hurts

Kagome ended up spending the night in the room where Kikyo had taken her. It was the first time she had slept alone, not counting all those nights at home with her mother across the hall. It was also the first time she had truly been on her own in the Sengoku Jidai. She missed her friends a lot that night. She missed Shippo curling up beside her like a feline, Sango and Miroku slowly breathing, Miroku snoring slightly. And even though she rarely saw it, she missed the feel of Inuyasha's eyes on her, protecting her through the night, her personal guard dog. The image of Inuyasha wearing a collar that said 'Beware of Hanyou' had her giggling at the morning sun.

Inuyasha and Koga had not come yet. Kagome figured that Kikyo simply hadn't found them yet. It shocked her to say the least, but she trusted her to find her friends and bring them to her. Kikyo had at least proven somewhat trustworthy, Kagome could trust her with the idea she would save her again. Kagome still wasn't sure that she was completely good, but Kikyo _had_ saved her life. That was worth something at least.

Kagome stood from her bed and yawned. She slid open the shoji and walked out onto the veranda, shielding her eyes from the sunlight.

"Kagome!" Kagome pulled down her hand and gasped as Kouga skidded to a stop in front of her. Kagome smiled.

"Hi Kouga." She said quietly.

"We were worried that you'd gotten attacked or something, then we found out you were here from a traveler. How did you get here?" Kouga asked. Kagome nodded.

"Long story. Did this traveler…look like me?" she said. Kouga frowned.

"Yeah, she said her name was Kikyo. How'd you know that?" he asked.

"Longer story." Kagome replied. She looked behind him and sighed as she noticed he was alone. "Where's Inuyasha?" Kouga shrugged.

"The mutt couldn't keep up, he's back in the forest somewhere. Sango and Miroku stayed at the campsite, we're supposed to head back now." He explained.

"Um, Kouga…" Kagome started. She wasn't sure how to tell him she had changed her mind. To be fair, she had never said she loved him or anything. But she _had_ accepted his mark. He was bound to be hurt. "I want you to wait here." She said. She stepped off the veranda and walked towards the woods. "I need to talk to Inuyasha…alone." Kouga raised an eyebrow.

"What about?" Kagome bit her lip.

"It wasn't Inuyasha that was in the hot spring." She explained. Kouga growled.

"I knew the mutt wasn't _that_ strong. But Naraku pretending to be the mutt?"

"Yeah, he's done it before." Kagome said.

"He has? When?"

"That's part of the longer story." Kagome muttered, walking into the forest. She sighed and tried to find Inuyasha. With his nose he was probably following her scent, unless Kikyo's directions had gone in a different direction then she had when she had gone to the cliff. Figuring she had better use the route she knew, she headed to the cliff, using a few broken branches and trampled grass as her guide. Besides, if Inuyasha was here, he's sniff her out.

A few minutes later, the forest thinned out and Kagome found herself on a familiar cliff. She didn't go too far out, but far enough to look for Inuyasha. He wasn't there, at least not yet. She sighed and turned to go back into the forest and look around some more. That was when the familiar fire-rat red haori came into view. Kagome steadied herself and gulped as Inuyasha walked out of the forest.

"I thought I smelt you." He said. "Kouga's at the village Kikyo told us about."

"I met him." Kagome replied. "But I want to talk to you right now." Inuyasha nodded and took a step forward. "Did you and Kikyo…talk?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha shrugged.

"She came to the group and told us where we could find you." He said. "We didn't get a chance to talk much more, it was dawn, and we wanted to find you." Kagome nodded. Once again, he opted for her safety over Kikyo. Had he done it before and she just not noticed it?

"Um, about…everything." Kagome started. "I want to talk about us." Inuyasha's eyes clouded and he cast a disinterested glance over his shoulder.

"I didn't know there was an us anymore." He muttered. Kagome sighed and walked up to him.

"Inuyasha…of course there is." She said. "Why would you think that there wasn't?" Inuyasha snorted, and his eyes darted to Kagome's shoulder, at the bruise that was Kouga's mark. Kagome caught the action, though. "About Kouga…"

"If you want to be with him, I won't stop you." Inuyasha said. Kagome bit her lip.

"I'm not sure who I want to be with." Kagome said. Inuyasha finally looked at her. "I thought I wanted to be with Kouga, but, that was before I knew about Naraku." Kagome took a breath. "I wanted to be with you, and part of me still does. But I was afraid of you for a while, and I thought that if I mated Kouga, he would protect me." Inuyasha was silent for a minute. He turned completely around and took a step into the forest. Kagome gasped and grabbed his sleeve.

"Inuyasha, please, listen to me. I'm sorry for slapping you, I'm sorry for not trusting, I'm sorry for everything. But please, just don't hate me. I don't want you to not trust me." Inuyasha stopped, but didn't look back.

"I held you, and begged you to trust me." He said quietly. "I begged you to believe that I wouldn't hurt you. And then you slapped me in the face, and now you tell me that you were afraid of me?" he sighed and started walking into the forest again, tugging his sleeve out of Kagome's grasp.

"Inuyasha…"

"Don't Kagome." He said sharply. "Just. Don't."

**And now, the profile for the story going up once this is done!**

**Title-Broken Dreams**

**Summary- Three years ago, Kouga killed Inuyasha and forced Kagome to become his mate. Spending her nights in the arms of a lustful wolf has made Kagome's life a living hell. Can anyone break the darkness and awaken her from her nightmare?**

**Pairings; Kou/Kag, mystery person/Kag**

**Genre; Angst/Tragedy (Inu dies and Kags is raped nightly, I think that qualifies as tragedy!)**

**Warning; Very dark, and most certainly NOT for Kouga lovers. Naraku, Kikyo, and Ayame will be around, and not just in flashbacks. Kagome will be paired up with a mystery person. If you want cute and cuddly fluff, this ain't for you. If you want character death, lust and mutilation, stick around! And be gentle, it's my first dark fic.**


	19. Returning Home

Love is a Fickle Thing

**Koganadkagomeforever; if you're not a Kouga fan, then what's up with your penname?**

**MeanCritic; Hey, it's ok. Every story has low points and plot holes, mine are no exception. Thanks for the constructive criticism, and thanks for the grade. I'm usually a B-C guy.**

Chapter 19

Returning Home

With the rumors of the shard-wielding fire youkai just being one of Naraku's traps, the gang had decided to head back to the village and consult Kaede about any new rumors. This time, Sango, Miroku, Kagome and Shippo were ridding on Kilala to save time. Inuyasha and Kouga were traveling by foot, and easily keeping up. Kagome had taken the time to fill her friends in on the events of last night, including Naraku's trickery. Miroku had caught on quickly to the sense of déjà vu Inuyasha must be feeling, and when Kagome had said that Kikyo claimed Inuyasha loved her, Sango looked over her shoulder with a 'told ya so' look in her eye.

"So Inuyasha never even told Kikyo he loved her?" Shippo mused. "Boy, I knew he was stubborn, but even for him, that's bad."

"So Kagome, will you reject Kouga's mark now?" Miroku asked. Kagome bit her lip. The million dollar question she didn't have an answer for. If she did reject Kouga, Inuyasha might break out his stupor a bit. It would also free her up to look into Kikyo's claims that he loved her. But if she didn't, not only was she leading Kouga on, she was closing the door on any chance she had of having a relationship with Inuyasha.

"I'm not sure. If Inuyasha doesn't want to be with me, then I'm just hurting Kouga for no good reason. There's no easy way out of this." She said.

"Agreed. No matter who you choose, someone is going to get hurt." Sango pointed out. Kagome nodded.

"I know, but Inuyasha's been hurt enough as it is. If I did reject Kouga for him, I'm not even sure he'd want me anymore." Kagome looked up as the village came into view. "I want to head home. I need time to think away from Kouga and clear my head. I think Inuyasha does too." Kilala landed, and Kagome hopped down as Kouga sped out of the forest. "Kouga, I'm heading home." She said. Kouga raised an eyebrow.

"Why? We barely used any supplies."

"I know, but I want to talk to my mom about, um…" Kagome reached up her hand and pointed a finger at her shoulder; Kouga's mark. Kouga caught on and nodded.

"Yeah, good point. You should make sure it's alright with your mother that we mate." He said. Kagome nodded and blushed.

"Could you tell Inuyasha where I'm going when he comes back?" she asked.

"Sure, he's coming, but he's still a little down." Kouga said. Kagome smiled. That was one good thing about the entire ordeal. She had taken the time that morning to explain the ordeal that happened fifty years ago with Kikyo, Naraku, and Inuyasha. The wolf had been surprisingly sympathetic about the situation. He had started to refer to Inuyasha by his name now, instead of dog-shit or mutt.

Kagome nodded and looked for Inuyasha once more, then turned and left for the well. She took a breath and jumped in, the blue glow of the time portal taking her to the future. She climbed out of the well and crossed the courtyard to her home. She entered the kitchen where her mother was washing dishes. Mrs. Higurashi looked up and smiled.

"Kagome, you're back early." She said sweetly. Then she noticed the solemn look of her daughter's face, and frowned. "What's wrong?" Kagome pulled back her hair and closed her eyes tightly as her mother gasped at the sight of Kouga's mark.

"Mom, I really need to talk to you." Kagome whispered.

- - - - - - - - - -

"It's hard to believe this well is a portal to the future." Kouga muttered, looking over the side. Inuyasha had his hands behind his head and was reclining against the side.

"Yeah, but it's true." He said. Kouga looked at him.

"And anyone can go through?" he asked.

"Anyone with a jewel shard." Inuyasha told him. He looked back at the wolf. "When and if you return to your tribe, keep this quiet. If Naraku finds out, he could attack Kagome anytime he wants."

"Yes, that would be a tragedy." Inuyasha and Kouga snapped their heads up as Kagemusha walked out of the woods, grinning brightly. He was tossing a fireball in one hand, except it stopped and levitated a half inch over his palm. He stopped a few feet in front of the two males and chuckled.

"The miko is from the future, hm? Well, that is most interesting." He snickered. Inuyasha growled and climbed to his feet. Kagemusha frowned and rubbed his chin. "Now, what to do? Kill you two and let my master deal with the miko in her own world, or destroy this well and keep her from you two forever? Decisions, decisions." He mused. Kouga sneered and cracked his knuckles.

"I'll solve that decision for ya." He snarled. Inuyasha shot him a look.

"If he tells Naraku about the well, he can get through and attack Kagome's family. We can't let him escape this time." He said to Kouga. Kouga nodded.

"Don't worry. He won't." he said. Kagemusha sighed.

"So you want to fight? Very well. I'll be sure the miko sees your heads before I kill her." He let his fireball hit his palm, and his arms were engulphed in flame. "Now then, let's play."


	20. Playing with Fire

Love is a Fickle Thing

Chapter 20

Playing with Fire

Kagemusha threw his hands forward and fired twin streams of flame. Inuyasha and Kouga away as the fire missed them by inches. Inuyasha landed and drew Tetsusaiga. He jumped again and sliced at Kagemusha, but the dark hanyou backflipped and fired. The jet of flame hit Inuyasha near the feet, the force pushing him back onto his back. Kouga jumped over the well and landed a kick in Kagemusha's side, sending him spinning to the ground. Kagemusha growled.

"You've lived for far too long, wolf." He muttered. He jumped to his feet and hurled a volley of fireballs. Inuyasha and Kouga dodged and charged at Kagemusha. Kagemusha sidestepped, grabbed Inuyasha wrist, and jerked the hanyou upwards. The Tetsusaiga sliced up and cit into Kouga's hip, drawing a deep cut.

"Watch that sword Inuyasha!" Kouga yelled, grabbing the cut. Inuyasha spun and gasped as Kagemusha landed and perched on the edge of the Bone Eater's Well.

"You two never seem to learn. How about you kill each other now and save me the trouble?" he chuckled. Inuyasha growled and tightened his grip on Tetsusaiga.

"I'm not going to let you hurt Kagome." He muttered, raising his sword. "Kaze-no…" He started to bring the sword down, but Kouga grabbed his wrist.

"Have you lost your mind, you'll hit the well!" Kouga shouted. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and lowered the sword.

"Damn, you're right. How are we supposed to attack him without hitting the well?" he snarled.

"Leave that to me!" Kouga said, jumping. He went to land a kick to Kagemusha's chest, but the hanyou easily knocked Kouga away with another burst of red-hot flames.

"So the puppy can't attack, and the wolf is too impulsive to do it right." Kagemusha snickered. "I may yet wait to kill you, I'm having fun with you." He threw back his head and laughed. Inuyasha looked at Kouga as he climbed to his feet.

"How are we supposed to beat him?" he whispered. Kouga smirked.

"I have an idea. It's worked before, it may work again." He replied. He looked Inuyasha in the eye. "Inuyasha, I'm sorry." Before Inuyasha could ask for an explanation, Kouga grabbed his shoulders and flung him through the air. Kagemusha gasped as Tetsusaiga sliced right through his shoulder as the hanyou sailed overhead. Kagemusha fell to the ground beside the well, clutching his shoulder. He stood and turned to glare at Inuyasha.

"You filthy…" he growled. He was cut off as Kouga's jewel-shard powered kick landed right in the middle of Kagemusha's back. Blood seeped into his kimono as Kagemusha flew forward and landed facedown.

"Inuyasha, do it!" Kouga urged. Inuyasha nodded.

"Right." He jumped and sliced the Tetsusaiga towards Kagemusha. "Kaze-no-Kizu!" he yelled, slamming into the ground. Kagemusha screamed in pain as the attack consumed his body. His skin erupted in flame, and finally fizzled out. Inuyasha landed and sheathed Tetsusaiga. Then he turned to Kouga. "What were you thinking?" he asked.

"I needed a diversion!" Kouga protested.

"And you couldn't think of anything else then throwing me at him?" Inuyasha asked, walking up to him. Kouga avoided his gaze and laughed nervously.

"Nothing came to mind…" he muttered, Inuyasha stopped.

"Hey." He said. Kouga looked at him, and Inuyasha held out his hand. "It worked didn't it?" Kouga smiled and shook his hand.

"Yeah. It did."

- - - - - - - - - -

"So you had sex with Kouga." Mrs. Higurashi said carefully. Kagome shook her head.

"So. I just kind of…promised him I would." She explained.

"Ah. Well thank you, every mother wants her daughter to promise herself to a youkai." Mrs. Higurashi said. Kagome groaned.

"Mom, please. I really need your help. I don't want to be with Kouga, I love Inuyasha."

"Then reject his mark." Mrs. Higurashi said.

"It's not that simple."

"Yes it is, Kagome. If you love Inuyasha, but don't love Kouga, then you choose the one you love. I know you may have feelings for Kouga, but if you feel more strongly about Inuyasha, then you have to make him understand how much he means to you."

"But what if he rejects me again? Then I'm just hurting myself and Kouga." Kagome whispered.

"Kagome, show me where, in any book, it's written that love is fair. It isn't. It destroys the most honorable man and reduces him to nothing. I brings up the most unruly to the equal of a god. Love isn't fair Kagome, and most of the time, it won't be. But it is simple. We tend to complicate things that could hurt us in an attempt to find a way around the hurt, so everyone can be happy. But it doesn't always work that way. Sometimes, you can't make people happy, no matter how much you try. If Kouga can't make you happy, then don't be with him."

"But he does make me happy. I think I have feelings for him too." Kagome said.

"Kagome, if you have feelings for both of them, then figure them out on your own. I can't tell you who to pick. I will tell you to pick who you feel most about. Following your heart is all you can do in these matters. Tell the little voice in your head that doesn't want to hurt anyone to be quiet. If the gods had wanted people to find love with their brains, then their brains would have a heartbeat. Only the heart knows what it truly wants, who it truly loves. If you love Kouga more then Inuyasha, then be with him. I'll stand by you no matter who you choose. Although…" Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "If that's the case, I will miss the prospect of puppy-eared grandkids." Kagome laughed and shook her head in disbelief.

"You always know what to say mom. Thank you." Mrs. Higurashi got up around the table and pulled her daughter into a hug.

"I'm a mom, it's what I do."


	21. Opinionated

Love is a Fickle Thing

Chapter 21

Opinionated

Kagome sighed and walked down the street on her way home. She had, conveniently enough, had a math test that day. So rather then spend another month or so in the Sengoku Jidai, only to come back and make it up after school. She had been caught unprepared, and figured she failed. Her grades had been A's before her fifteenth birthday. Now she barely broke a B average.

"Kagome!" a voice called. Kagome stopped and turned around. Yuka, Eri and Ayumi ran up to her. "We were headed to Wacdonalds." Ayumi said. "Do you wanna come?" Kagome sighed.

"I'm not really in the mood guys. I'm kinda busy thinking about some things." Eri grabbed her arm.

"Well a burger will get your mind off those things and clear your head." She insisted, dragging Kagome down the street. Kagome started to protest again, but decided not to. The more she did here, the more time she had before she had to face Kouga and Inuyasha.

- - - - - - - - - -

Kagome sipped her soda and vaguely paid attention to her friends. When she had tuned out for the most part, Ayumi was starting to tell Eri and Yuka about her new boyfriend, some named Ken. Or was it Keith? Kagome couldn't remember now. Every time she spent time with her friends, she was reminded of how much she had changed, and left her friends behind.

"Well?" Ayumi trilled, snapping Kagome from her thought. Kagome sputtered on her soda.

"Huh?' she asked, confused.

"I asked how you and your boyfriend were doing!" Ayumi asked again. Kagome gulped.

"Boyfriend?" she squeaked.

"Yeah, the two-timer!" Yuka reminded her. Realization dawned on Kagome. Of course.

"Um, we're…"

"Oh my god, he dumped you!" her three friends cried.

"No he didn't!"

"You dumped him?" Eri asked. "Kagome, it's about time!"

"Well, I kinda…started seeing someone else." Kagome muttered. The air was filled with the sound of three jaws hitting the floor in harmony.

"You did?" Ayumi asked.

"Kagome, two rights don't make a wrong." Yuka recited.

"So who is the new guy? If he a two-timer too?" Eri finished. Kagome wasn't really sure what any of them said, since they all said it in unison.

"One at a time!" she pleaded.

"Why would you two-time yourself?" Yuka asked.

"Well, it's complicated…" Kagome whispered, looking at her feet.

"We're right here Kags." Ayumi chided. "Spill the beans, what happened?" Kagome spent a moment trying to twist her odd tale into one her friends would understand; and believe.

"Well, I came homeabout a week ago." She started. "He was waiting for me alone."

"This is starting to sound like a cheesy romance novel." Eri muttered. Yuka elbowed her in the side.

"Well, he started to kiss me…" Kagome continued. "Then he did…more then kissing. I told him to stop. And he didn't."

"Well no wonder you dumped him!" Eri shouted, jumping to her feet. "I say the rapist two-timer deserved it!"

"It wasn't him." Kagome sighed. "It was just someone I thought was him." Yuka moaned.

"Oh man…so what did you do?"

"Well this other guy was on his way to see me. He took me away and saved me." Kagome told them.

"So who is this guy?" Ayumi asked.

"His name is Kouga. He's been after me for around a year now, but I've always been with Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha?" Eri asked.

"The two-timer." Kagome explained. Ayumi stamped her foot.

"Hojo, Inuyasha, Kouga…how come you get all the guys Kagome?" she asked.

"Ayumi!" Yuka scolded. "You were saying Kagome?"

"Well I started to get close to Kouga, and dumped Inuyasha. But then I found out that it wasn't Inuyasha, and now he's really hurt, and I want to take him back but that will just hurt Kouga, but if I stay with Kouga, I'm still hurting Inuyasha, and I'm with a guy I don't really love." Kagome wailed. Her head fell forward onto the table.

"So what are you going to do?" Yuka asked.

"I don't know." Kagome said to the table.

"That's easy, go with Kouga." Eri snorted. Kagome lifted her head. "It's sad what happened and all, but everything happens for a reason. You were meant to forget about Inuyasha and have a relationship with Kouga. Besides, Inuyasha two-timed you and obviously doesn't care about you, so why go with him anyway?"

"If he didn't care about her, why would he be hurt?" Yuka countered. "Just because he's not as open with his feelings as most people doesn't mean he doesn't care. He must have some feelings for her if he's hurting. Kagome must have felt for him too if she chose him at all! If he didn't do it, then their back to square one." Eri opened her mouth again, but Kagome didn't hear as a finger tapped her on the knee. She followed it back to see Ayumi jerking her head out the window. Sparing a glance at Yuka and Eri, and seeing they were bust debating, she got up and followed Ayumi outside.

"What's up?" Kagome asked.

"Go home." Ayumi said. Kagome raised an eyebrow. "It doesn't matter who you choose, if you listen to those two, they'll try to convince you who you want. Then you'll just feel bad because they forced you into it. You're the only one who can make this choice Kagome, no matter what anyone thinks. My advice is to go home and decide on your own. That's all you can do." Kagome smiled at her friend.

"Thanks. Ayumi, who would you choose?" Ayumi shrugged.

"Who's the hottest one?" she asked with a grin. Kagome laughed and turned to walk home. She reached to shrine and found her mother gardening.

"Hello Kagome." She said, looking up at her daughter.

"Mom, could you dinner up to me tonight? I'm going to be in my room." Kagome said. Her mother frowned.

"Is something wrong Kagome?" she asked.

"No mom. I just…have a lot of thinking to do. I'm going back to the feudal era tomorrow. I need something to tell Inuyasha and Kouga."

**Two chapters left. Next chapter, Kagome confronts Inuyasha again, and makes her choice.**


	22. Love

Love is a Fickle Thing

Chapter 22

Love

Kagome took a breath and stared at the Bone Eaters Well. Neither Inuyasha nor Kouga had come back for her last night, and now, after she had gone to school and come home, they still hadn't come. Kagome had neglected her homework all last night in an effort to concentrate. The event she had been dreading. How do you look anyone in the face and willingly break their heart? It wasn't something she was looking forward to. Sighing, she hefted her backpack onto her shoulder and leapt down the well, the blue glow consuming her and sending her to the Sengoku Jidai.

She landed with a soft thump, and waited for a minute, wondering if either of her suitors would hear/smell her and come running. Neither did. Kagome shrugged and started climbing up the vines lining the side of the well. She hauled her torso over the lip of the well and heaved her backpack onto the grass, welcoming the relief. She looked forward, and her breath caught.

Inuyasha stood leaning on the Goshinboku. He must have smelt her, but he was just staring off into space. At least, she thought he was. It was hard to tell so far away. Kagome swung her legs onto the grass and slowly walked over to him. It was now or never. She stopped when her shadow fell over him, and calmly waited. Finally, he cracked an eye wider and looked up at her.

"You came back." He muttered, looking away. Kagome bit her lip.

"I always do." She said softly. She looked around. "Where's Kouga?"

"He went back to the wolf cave for now." Inuyasha replied. "He'll be back tomorrow, he just wanted to tell them he'd be with us longer then he expected." Kagome nodded.

"Ok. Um, when he comes back, tell him I want to talk to him? I need to tell him something."

"Kagome." Inuyasha said suddenly. "I'm sorry." Kagome frowned.

"For what?" Inuyasha climbed to his feet and looked a her through a curtain of hair.

"The other day, at the cliff. I'm sorry for leaving you." Kagome shook her head.

"Inuyasha, you have nothing to apologize for." She said.

"Yes I do." Inuyasha insisted. "I left you there after you tried to apologize. I shouldn't have done that."

"I understand why." Kagome replied. "You were hurt."

"So were you. I left you there hurting, and with no explanation. I should have at least let you try and apologize again when you tried to."

"Inuyasha, stop…" Kagome gasped as the hanyou wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into an embrace.

"Kagome, you know I don't apologize much, so please, let me get this one right?" he said into her ear. Kagome nodded against his shoulder. "I'm sorry for leaving you, and I'm sorry for being so distant lately. It's just that…I begged you to believe me. And you just slapped me." Kagome bit her lip and nodded.

"I know, and please believe me, Inuyasha. I'm so sorry I didn't. It's just that Naraku…"

"I was afraid." Inuyasha admitted, cutting her off again. "Naraku's done this before, and the last time he did, I lost the woman I loved, the trust of the villagers, and fifty years of my life. If it had worked this time…"

"I know. If Naraku had his way, I probably would have sealed you again." Kagome said. "But I would have been under his lies to do that. Inuyasha, trust me, I would never do anything to you like that willingly."

"I know." Inuyasha replied. "You're not like Kikyo." Kagome bit her lip and smiled wryly at the somewhat compliment he had given her. "You trusted me more then she did."

"I still do." Kagome insisted. "Inuyasha, you've saved my life so many times, in more ways then one. I trust you with my life."

"How can you trust me Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. "I pushed you away so much, refused to listen when you tried to explain. Kouga loves you and would never do this things to you."

"I know. But I didn't fall in love with Kouga, did I?" Kagome whispered. Inuyasha gasped, and Kagome clenched her eyes shut, waiting for his response. She got it in the form of him pulling back and cupping her chin, wiping off a stray tear with a claw. Kagome opened her eyes and saw him staring back at her, his eyes empty of the harshness of a troubled life. Instead of a hard look, she saw a pair of eyes filled with wonder and caring. He had never looked so handsome.

"I guess not." Inuyasha murmured. "Kagome…I can't mark you like he did. I can't give you all the things he can. I can't even tell you you're the only woman in my life. But please, even for just a little while…stay with me?" Kagome smiled and shook her head.

"No. I don't want a little while, Inuyasha. I want nothing less then eternity." Inuyasha smiled back and nodded.

"Anything for you, Kagome."

It was then that Kagome Higurashi, reincarnation of the tragic priestess Kikyo, time traveling miko of the Sunset Shrine, protector of the Shikon-no-Tama, received her first kiss.


	23. Epilogue

Love is a Fickle Thing

**YourBeautifulDisaster; well they act like the movie events never happened in the anime, so that's how I'm treating the issue. Besides, the first kiss is way more meaningful.**

Epilogue

"Come on Kagome, those shards aren't going to find themselves!" Inuyasha called. Kagome didn't even look up from refilling her water bottles.

"Sit."

"Gah!"

"Ha, take that mutt!"

"Down."

"Gah!" Kagome twisted the cap onto the bottle and stepped over the sprawled bodies of Inuyasha and Kouga behind her. Shippo slurped his sucker and looked down at them.

"You two can't get along for a minute, can you?" he asked. Two groans answered him. Kagome laughed and shook her head. A few weeks after she made her confession to Inuyasha, things were more or less back to normal. The air was routinely filled with cries of 'dog shit', 'mangy wolf', and usually following those two, 'down' and 'sit'.

When Kouga had returned later that day, she had told him she didn't want to be his mate anymore. He had been crushed, but in true Kouga style, rebounded with the simple claim that she would grow to love him in time. To that end, the wolf had continued to travel with them, refraining from calling Kagome his woman, but not refraining from most of his other flirtatious behavior.

Of course, it didn't mean a lot to Kagome anymore. While it was nice for Kouga to so openly display affection for her time and time again, it was equally endearing for Inuyasha to be so…different towards her in private. His wasn't quite as ambitious as Kouga's gestures, but they still warmed her heart. A few minutes of clasped hands when the group wasn't looking, a warm glance across the fire before they slept.

To say she had gotten her dream that day wasn't exactly true. Inuyasha had said he cared for her. He had kissed her and held her. But that was it, besides his recent affections. No confession of love had ever passed his lips, and the words had never passed hers except for that one time. But then she remembered Kikyo's words, and was perfectly content for the time being with the unspoken relationship they shared.

The bruise of Kouga's mark had faded a week after she rejected him, meaning she was free to receive the mark of another. Fortunately, Inuyasha had adverted the potentially awkward issue by taking her aside and explaining he wanted to defeat Naraku before they did anything like that. Kagome, with her ability to see the shards, was already a large target for the dark hanyou. If she became arranged to mate Inuyasha, she'd might as well paint a giant red bulls-eye on her back. Inuyasha hadn't understood the phrase and shook his head muttering about stupid future wenches who speak with nonsense words.

Kagome picked up her backpack and looked at Sango and Miroku who were ready to go. Shippo ran up to them and perched on Miroku's shoulder.

"Well let's go." Kagome said. Kouga jumped to his feet and grinned.

"I'll scout ahead and try to sniff out Naraku." He shouted, running ahead. Inuyasha picked himself out of his small crater and dusted himself off. He walked beside Kagome as the procession went on, following Kouga's tornado. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha.

"Sorry for sitting you." She said.

"Keh, whatever." Inuyasha muttered.

"Can you forgive me?" Kagome pleaded. Inuyasha's lips curled up to a slight smile as his hand found hers between them.

"I'll think about it."

**Well there we go! 23 chapters and 3 months finally over! I'd like to thank all 261 reviewers for reviewing. An extra chapter might have put me over 300, but oh well. I'd also like to thank…**

**AiSosu**

**AnariHanyou**

**AngelMarlo**

**bladeliger0051**

**catqueen13**

**Cryptic-Shadow-Writer**

**darkangelprincess24**

**darkgoddess03**

**Demonic Miko**

**DevilishAngel01**

**devoureddarkness**

**Elladora Ripple**

**Erik's Siren**

**Fluff's Girl**

**imposible-truth**

**inuyashaandkagomekisses**

**Jade Harper**

**kagome-872**

**kitty-inuyasha**

**littletweetybird**

**Lover4Inuyasha**

**mythicaldesire**

**Nay-Chan**

**nekoxlove**

**nekozuki114**

**Okazin**

**P-Chan Lova026**

**Pandarocks**

**Penguin Rin**

**Piper Kegome**

**PunkChibi**

**raskydragon**

**remora29**

**sesshomarusdamnsexy**

**Sesshy'sOneAndOnlyMate**

**Shiara-chan**

**SkateborerGirlz**

**SlummyRedDragon**

**Soon-to-be-Yami'sgirl**

**Strategic**

**Takker**

**The Violent Tomboy**

**trowas girl**

**ttinuhpfanforever**

**Veata**

**whimsy007**

**ymarti89**

**ZeldaAlly**

**For putting this on their fav lists. That's 49 people, guys. If someone would put this on their fav stories list and put me over 50, I'd be honored. Anyway, thanks for reading and be sure to check out my other stories. In this story, we saw Kouga as a kind, loving, caring man. In Broken Dreams, we explore the other end of the spectrum. See ya around!**

**Drake**


End file.
